Entrevista SMC
by Mari Sushi
Summary: O que acontece quando uma autora de fanfics fazia uma entrevista, quando acaba revelando algo que não podia e tenta salvar um personagem muito querido por todos?A fic tah melhor que o resumo.Leia,Please!COMPLETA E ATUALIZADA!
1. Um Dia nada legal

_**Entrevistas S.M.C.**_

_O que acontece quando uma autora de fanfics resolveu entrevistar os personagens de Shaman King e acaba revelando um segredo muito importante e sai ao desespero para socorrer seu personagem favorito?

* * *

_

**ATENÇÃO: **

_Shaman King simplesmente não me pertence!Se fosse meu o Hao-Kun não seria o vilão e a Iron Maiden Jeanne não seria tão santa... E mais uma coisinha...Desculpas pelos erros de português...  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 01**

_Um dia nada legal..._

_Uma garota, queaparentemente tinha entre 12 a 13 anos de idade,de rabo de cavalo, com cabelos castanhos claro acinzentado e olhos bemmmm grandes castanhos, morena e um pouco baixinha,acabava de chegar no Fanfiction Studios Anime.Eu(é lógico que sou a guria ai em cima, ne?¬¬")estava as 7 da manha(o que e muito raro ¬¬")no Fanfiction Studios S.K. procurando algumas personagens para torrar a paciência com perguntas idiota.Ate que avistei um boneco de ferro e fui correndo feito uma doida (coisa q eu já sou ¬¬") para entrevistá-la..._

-Iron Maiden Doidona...Er...Digo...Jeanne, eu me chamo Saturn.Posso entrevistá-la?-_pergunta eu, lógico._

-Claro! -_Diz ela.-_Pode pergunta o que você quiser!_-Diz ela, enquanto a portinha de sua mascara se abre._

-Só um segundo.-_Então, eu abro minha bolsa e pego meu gravador_.-Pronto!-_Digo enquanto ligo o gravador.-_Iron Maiden Jeanne,e verdade que...Ei!Porque você esta sozinha?-_Pergunto curiosa._

_-_O Marco e os outros estão preparando uma armadilha para o Hao Asakura.Eu vou ser a 1ºIsca._-Disse ela sorrindo._

_-_A tah...Agora voltando a pergunta: E verdade sobre esses boatos que você tem um caso com o nosso lindo...Er...Digo...Com o nosso vilão Hao Asakura?

-Isso e mentira...-_Diz ela um pouco seria._-...Eu tenho missão de destruir todo mal desse mundo, o Hao Asakura deve pagar pelos seus pecados pelo poder da justiça divina!

-Tah, mas e o seguinte:-_Ela começa a me olhar um pouco curiosa_.– O Hao Asakura não é "mal" como todos dizem...-_Ela começou a me encara surpresa mais ignorei isso e continuei.-_Eu li na Internet que ele só é revoltado, pois mataram a mãe dele quando ele era uma criança, ai, ele sofreu muito e bla, bla, bla, mas no final o que ele precisaé de um bom psicólogo e um pouquinho de amor!-_ Disse eu sorrindo.Quando olhei para ela, por um segundo eu pensei que a boca dela ia cair no chão u.u"..._

_Ela ficou lá, me olhando feito besta por um bom tempo, eu não sei porque ela ficou tão surpresa...Isso já e evidente ¬¬ .Tah na cara que o Hao-Kun precisa de um psicólogo, ne?u.u" Bom...Ai, eu quebrei o gelo e disse..._

-Qualquer dia desse eu faço uma fanfic em que você e o Hao fiquem juntos!-_Disse eu sem pensa duas vezes e sorrindo.-_Só que vai ser difícil...-_Disse eu com um sorriso bobo na cara._

_Só depois disso que eu percebi a cara que ela fez...Eu pensei que ia morrer na hora...Nota mental: Não contraria a Iron Maiden Doidona ¬¬ """ .Pra conserta o abacaxi que eu fiz, eu voltei para a entrevista o mais rápido possível ¬¬"_

-Doi muito ficar dentro da Dama de Ferro?-_Perguntei rapidamente, entrando em pânico, é lógico._

-Não podia ser de outra maneira.A Dama de Ferro é um abominável instrumento de tortura da Europa Medieval.-_Disse ela...Sorrindo o.o"_

-Em poucas palavras...Dói, ne?-_Disse eu inocentemente._

-Este é o meio de provar minha determinação.O mundo hoje está coberto por trevas profundas.A moral e a ética foram esquecidas.E o mal não vê limites.As pessoas cometem crimes sem parar e machucam umas ás outras.Por isso, eu fiz uma promessa diante do Senhor, com o espírito pronto a suportar os infortúnios neste meu corpo.Se ele me concedesse o poder de salvar a todos...Eu mesma me tornaria uma Dama de Ferro para carregar o crime e as dores das pessoas do mundo.Para que esta existência fique eternamente em paz.-_E depois ela sorrir (Peguei essa parte do manga XD)._

_Não si o que era pior...O sorriso dela ou a minha cara de besta...Tah, em 'poucas palavras' ela disse que dói u.u"_

-Er...Você sabe que um pecado capital matar pessoas.Então porque mata os seus oponentes?

-Eu somente estou seguindo as leis da justiça divina...Aqueles que nos atrapalhar estão do lado do mal e devem pagar por seus crimes...Só assim a justiça permanecera.-_Ela ainda continuava sorrindo o.o""_

-Er..o.o"...E verdade que você tem uma queda pelo Lyserg?

-Lyserg e um menino anjo, ele e uma pessoa muito bondosa...Eu o admiro muito...Pela sua coragem e pela sua bondade.-_Disse ela ainda sorrindo._

-Algumas pessoas dizem que o Marco e um...Ai...Esquece o nome...n.n """...sabe...É...É aquele tipo de cara que abusa de criancinhas...Isso e verdade?

-O Marco e uma boa pessoa.-_Idem ¬¬".-_Ele e todos os X-Laws são ótimos companheiros...Eu agradeço tudo o que eles fizeram por mim e por todos.-_Idem._

-No episodio em que o portão da Babilônia e destruído, o Espírito de Fogo pega algum outro espírito e o devora...Esse espírito era o Shamash?

-Infelizmente, eu não sei!-_disse_ _ela se entristecida um pouco._-Quando o portão da Babilônia foi destruído eu estava muito fraca, e sem energia...Eu espero que esteja errada sobre isso...Mas mesmo assim vou continuar minha missão de promover a paz e a justiça pelo mundo.-_Disse ela sorrindo._

-Você sabe que a base do poder do Hao Asakura e a estrela de 5 pontas, o pentagrama, que tem como força o poder da madeira, do fogo, da terra, do metal e da água.Então porque não mato ele logo de uma vez?

_Quando eu falei isso ela sorriu muito...Muito mesmo! E ela disse..._

-Muito obrigada, senhorita Saturn!-_Disse ela sorrindo_.– Eu não sei como posso agradecê-la!

-Mas o que eu fiz?_-Perguntei inocentemente_.

-Você acaba de abrir uma porta para que a justiça divina seja feita...Você acaba me falar um ponto chave para que eu possa destruir o Hao.-_Disse ela sorrindo._

_Naquela hora a ficha caiu...Serio!Uma ficha de medico caiu em cima da minha cabeça, mesmo!Aquilo doeu i.i.Só agora eu tinha percebido que ela NÃO sabia que a base do poder do Hao é o pentagrama ¬¬"._

-Senhorita Jeanne, não ia ser mais fácil salvar a alma do Hao do que destruí-la?Sabe...Ai ele pode ser muito útil no futuro î.î""".-D_isse eu tentando salvar a pele do Hao._

-Se o Hao se arrepender de tudo o que ele fez e se confessar diante de nosso Senhor ele será perdoado...-_Disse ela...Sorrindo ¬¬"._

-Bem...A entrevista acabou por aqui muito obrigada pelo seu apoio, Xauzinho.-_Disse eu com um sorriso amarelo._

-Ate mais, senhorita Saturn.-_disse ela sorrindo._

_Pronto!Era oficial!Eu acabei de colocar o Hao na foice dos X-Laws!Agora sim!Eu to condenada a morte!Depois que eu sai de bemmm perto da Jeanne comecei a procurar Hao feito uma desesperada!Tinha que falar pra ele que ele corria perigo e pedir desculpas urgentemente!Epa!Se eu fizer isso eu provavelmente vou morrer!Tah...Minha consciência esta pesando e eu tenho somente algum tempo para me arrepender de todo mal que eu fiz na Terra, para morrer feliz e quem sabe ir para o purgatório ¬¬".Eu esta quase tendo um treco ate que alguém pos a mão no meu ombro e falou alguma coisa, naquela hora eu dei um salto!_

-AHHHHH!GOMMEENNN FOI SEM QUERER!EU NÃO DEVIA TER CONTADO ISSO PRA ELA!GOMEENNN NNNAAASSSSAAAAIIIIII!-_Gritava eu em desespero._

-Mas o que você fez?E conto o que par quem?Isso me deixa cansado!–_Disse o "ser" enquanto bocejando._

_Quando eu me dei conta era o Yoh bocejando e me olhando com aquela cara de retardado dele...Foi um alivio tão grande..._

-Eu te conto no caminho!-_Disse eu puxando pelo braço_.

-Ei!O que você vai fazer?-_Disse ele um pouco assustado._

-Eu tenho que conserta um abacaxi que eu fiz i.i.–_Eu disse com uma cachoeira de lagrimas nos olhos...E desesperada ¬¬"._

_Depois de eu ter contado tudo o que aconteceu para o Yoh e aproveita e tirar umas fotos com ele, e autógrafos, ele diz:_

-Bem...O Hao geralmente chega 10 horas da manha...Então não tem problema!-_Disse ele sorrindo._

_Não sei o que ouve comigo só sei que o Yoh voou longe...(vontade de matar 1 XD)_

-É CLARO QUE TEM PROBLEMA!O HAO ASAKURA VAI MORRER HOJE POR MINHA CULPA E VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO TEM PROBLEMA?LOGICAMENTE, EU QUE VOU MATAR ELE!E VOCÊ SO DIZ ISSO?GRRRRRR!-_Disse eu furiosa._

_Então logo depois da minha dramaturgia, eu peguei o meu ursinho de pelúcia e começo a espancá-lo violentamente...E Yoh ficou me olhando com uma gota gigantesca..._

-Você precisa de um psicólogo Saturn...-_Disse ele com a maior calma do mundo..._

-Quer saber?-_Jogo o ursinho de pelúcia no chão._-Eu tenho outros planos.- _Digo_ _olhando-o com um olha assassino nível SS (Isso e muito raro o.o" é só quando eu estou incrivelmente irritada o.o")_-Você vai ser o meu novo bichinho de pelúcia!

_Quando eu disse isso...Ele começou a correr feito uma menininha pelos corredores e eu, logicamente, atrás dele...Com um pedaço de madeira com 5 pregos a ponta, ou seja, um porrete...Depois de tanto corre-corre, acabei perdendo ele de vista dentro da cozinha...Droga!Acabei de desperdiçando um ótimo bichinho de pelúcia!Mas tudo bem...Eu acho ele...A cozinha era pequena mesmo.Fiquei olhando impacientemente cada canto da cozinha com os meus olhos...No final acabei me irritando e esmurrei a primeira coisa que encontrei...Porque eu fiz isso?Para a minha infelicidade (E a do Yoh também), acabei esmurrando o botão de Alto-Destruição da cozinha ¬¬"._

_-_Alto-Destruição da cozinha ativa_ - Disse umas daquelas vozes de programas de TV de ficção cientifica - _Alto-Destruição em 15... 14...

-ACUDA-ME!-G_ritava eu feito uma doida._

-SOCORRO!EU SOU MUITO NOVO PRA MORRER!-G_ritava ele feita mulherzinha._

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?-_Disse o Cozinheiro entrando lá dentro com um bando de curiosos e paparazes atrás_.-Que barulheira e essa...SEUS MALUCOS!VÔCES ATIVARAM A ALTO DESTRUIÇÃO DA MINHA COZINHA!–_Disse num rio de lagrimas._

-Primeiramente eu não sou maluca, eu sou doida tah?E em segundo lugar como uma cozinha pode ter um botão de alto-destruição?E por ultimo...SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!-_Disse eu correndo daquele lugar feito uma doida._

-Alto-Destruição em 5... 4... 3...

_Enquanto a gravadora falava o resto da contagem, eu e o povo corríamos feitos uns idiotas para mais longe da cozinha possível!Eu "estava" correndo para banheiro feminino, quando ouvi Yoh berrando "dentro" da cozinha pegando fogo(Oh sim!Ela ja tinha explodido.)...Naquela hora eu estava morrendo de "ODIO" do Yoh Asakura, não pelo fato dele ser um molenga e não usar suas habilidades xamanicas para isso, mas sim pelo fato dele não ter corrido de lá...POIS ERA PARA EU TER MATADO ELE DE PORRADA!Então com minha doideira diaria, eu peguei um balde de água, me molhei toda , depois pegue uma mangueira de incêndio e um extintor de incêndio e entrei lá, logicamente, "assassinando"o fogo ate achar o Yoh, e quando eu encontrei ele..._

-SOCORRO!AH!SATURN!SAT-CHAM!-_Diz ele como se eu fosse uma anjinha ou uma heroína ou coisa assim.–_SAT-CHAM!ESSE RATINHO TA ME ASSUSTANDO!–_Diz ele apontado para uma ratazana gigantesca tentando salvar seus babys._

_Naquela hora, quando eu vi o "ratinho" que assustava ele, eu não sabia se ri ou se chorava...E pro puro ato de reflexo...Eu..._

-AHHHHHH!UMA RATAZANA DO TAMANHO DE UM FUSCA!AHHHHHHHH!_–Saído correndo com Yoh atrás de mim._

_Logicamente, todo mundo do planeta ouviu o que eu disse, então os paparazes entraram no fogo para tirar fotos da Ratazana Gigante, outros ligaram pro Ibama, outros ligaram pro departamento de saúde e outros saíram correndo ou tiveram um ataque cardíaco ¬¬"_

_Quando eu saio daquele fogo, desesperada, vejo um bando de gente me aplaudindo, com câmeras da Tv FanFics e um carinha do Ibama, que me da uma faixa escrito "Nossa Heroína" e me deu uma cheque com 5.000.000.000.000 Dólares e depois diz:_

-É com grande orgulho que te dou esse cheque com 5.000.000.000.000 de Dólares não só pro salvar um dos mais famosos personagens de Anime/Manga, mas como por descobrir a maior ratazana do mundo e nos dedurar o cientista maluco Robets Jonios de La Murcok, que colocava umas receitas malucas de experimentos químicos nos pratos de seus clientes!E me diga mocinha qual e o seu nome?

-Bem...Eu me chamo Mariana, mas todo mundo daqui me chama de Saturn_.-Disse eu um pouco tonta com aquilo tudo._

-E você Yoh Asakura?Tem algo a disser?

-Pra tudo se da um jeito!_–Disse ele com o sorrisinho dele de sempre._

-Ta bom chega de lero-lero!ò.ó._–Disse eu um pouco irritada.–_Propósito!Que horas são por favor?

-São_...-Começao carinha do Ibama enquanto olhavao relógio.-_8:45, porque?-_Pergunta o carinha do Ibama um pouco curioso._

-AI MEU DEUS!TENHO EU SALVAR O HAO-KUN!_–E mais uma vez saio correndo feito uma doida arrastando o pobre do Yoh junto..._

_-_E lá se foi nossa heroína salvar outro personagem famoso de Anime/Manga!-_Diz o carinha do Ibama sorrindo para a camera._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Nota da Autora:_**

_**A**eeeewwww Minaaa!_

_Essa e minha segunda fanfic 2º que eu ja escrevi na minha vida!Eu sei que tah meio besta, mas o próximo cap tah melhor n.n'.E o pior que era só pra ser uma entrevista, mas não se preocupe!Vai acontecer muitas coisas que você não imagina!Mandei Reviews?Xingamentos?Bombas atômicas de presente?Comentários?Prguntas inteligente?Perguntas idiotas?Sugestões?Estou aberta a tudo!_

_**K**isses saturianos!_

**_N/A de __atualização_**_A Propaganda da Pousada Funbari é obrigatoria pelo fato que se eu não coloca-la a Anna vai me matar...

* * *

_

_**Mini-Dicionario-Cham! **_

**G**omen ou **G**omen Nasai:  
_Desculpa em japonês.Só que __Gomen é mais informal e__ Gomen__ Nasai é mais formal.

* * *

_

**_Propagandas:_**

_Pousada Fubari:_

_"Se você quiser passa umas ferias legais em Tokio e não tem onde fica, então passa na Pousada Fubari!Lá tem serviço de quarto, medico particular e otimos cozinheiros!Sem contar as fontes de água quente e a nossa medium particular!E para os pais, que estão cansados de seus filhos fazendo bagunças é só increve-lo na colonia de ferias da Pousada Funbari!Lá elas aprendem historia, geografia, educação fisica, matematica e muito mais!Então não perca tempo!Venha a Pousada Fubari!Nesse mes promoção de inauguração!"  
_


	2. A Saturn vai se dar Mal!

_**Entrevistas S.M.C.**_

_O que acontece quando uma autora de fanfics resolveu entrevistar os personagens de Shaman King e acaba revelando um segredo muito importante e sai ao desespero para socorrer seu personagem favorito?

* * *

_

**ATENÇÃO: **

_Shaman King simplesmente não me pertence!Se fosse meu, eu estaria rica e moraria no Japão e provavelmente viajaria pelo mundo todo... É mais uma vez...Desculpas pelos erros de português i.i_

* * *

_**No Cap anterior...**_

-Saturn, uma simples autora de fanfics acabou dedurando para os X-Laws a base do poder do Hao, e agora, já q ela gosta muito do Hao, esta tentando arrumar o abacaxi que acabou fazendo, e acabou levando Yoh com sigo...Coitadinho...-_O carinha mal notou a minha entrada no aposento, e também, mal notou eu jogando uma Tamao voadora na cara dele_.-AI! QUEM FOI QUE ACERTOU A TAMAO NA MINHA CABEÇA?

-Fui eu, besta quadrada.-_Disse eu (Saturn)._-Escuta aqui: Eu não te pago pra ficar criticando a minha fic, Okay?-_Disse eu zangada_.

-Como vossa majestade deseja ¬¬._-Disse ele, então novamente eu_ _jogo a Tamao em cima ele e pra pior ela começa a bater nele_.-AI!PARA DE JOGAR A TAMAO EM MIM!PARA!AI!AHHH!

-AHH!SOCORRO!TARADO!AHHH!-_Gritava a mocinha de cabelos rosa, enquanto bata freneticamente no coitado do carinha._

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 02 **

_A Saturn vai se dar mal!_

_Eu estava as 8:45 da manha no Fanfiction Studios SK arrastando o Yoh junto que ficava berrando alguma coisa como:"Saturn eu tenho q ir no banheiro!".Bem como e sou malvada simplesmente o ignorei, eu esta muito aflita e pra pior a situação tinha que ficar aturando o Yoh?Ninguém merece!Eu estava correndo pelos corredores, feito uma doida (Oh! Que novidade ¬¬"), ate que atropelei alguém,e parei de corre para ver o infeliz,quando eu vi a pessoa eu fique completamente feliz!Para a minha sorte era o Opatio (É assim que se escreve?), o amigo inseparável do Hao!Que provavelmente tem o telefone dele, o endereço da casa, o telefone do celular, o mail, e etc...Mas para a minha infelicidade...O coitadinho desmaio!_

-Nossa!Você acabou com o Opatio só com um golpe!_-Disse ele admirado._

-Nãoooooooooo!Que issoooo!Eu acabei com ele só acertando uma vaca na cara dele!-_Disse eu ironicamente._

-Saturn, porque você esta de mau humor?_-Disse ele inocentemente._

-Será que vou ter que explicar de novo?_-Disse eu me segurando para não dar um belo de um murro na cara dele._

-A propósito!Posso ir ao banheiro? . """_-Disse ele._

-Vai logo!Eu cuido do Opatio ¬¬-_Disse eu já sem paciência._

_Bem...Ele saiu feito um doido para o banheiro masculino, mas o coitado estava tão apertado que acabou entrando no banheiro feminino u.u"Bem...Eu estava lá,sentada do lado do Opatio,encarando ele. Até que uma garota,bem alta,incorporada,um pouco morena,de longos cabelos castanhos claro e olhos da mesma cor,estava se dirigindo ate mim,me olhando curiosamente,ai eu logo a reconheci e digo animadamente:_

_-_Oi miga!Quanto tempo!-_Disse eu._

_-_Oi Sat-Cham!E mesmo!A minha escola e muito puxada!Mal da pra eu sair!

-Nossa que horror!Deve ser super difícil!

-E é!Mas me responde uma coisa?Porque o Opatio tah desmaiado?

-E uma longa historia Hikari-Cham_ – Disse eu desanimada._

_-_Tudo bem eu tenho tempo!_-Disse ela._

_-_Que raridade!-_Disse eu e seguida de uma risadinha._

_Bem depois de eu contar tuuuuddoooo o que aconteceu ela simplesmente...Começou a rir, e eu estava morrendo de raiva, não pelo fato dela esta rindo, mas também pelo fato o Yoh ter sido descoberto no banheiro feminino e ser levado pelo segurança u.u"Enquanto isso Hikari ficava rindo feito besta ¬¬ parecia que ia ter um treco!Ate que ela se acalmou e começou a falar:_

-Olha Sat, o Hao e muito forte!Eu duvido que os X-Laws descubram o mediador dele, então não a problema!

-É CLARO QUE A UM PROBLEMA! TAH NA CARA!SE VOCÊ DESCOBRIR OS ELEMENTOS QUE ELE USA DA PRA DESCOBRIR OS MEDIADORES DELE!_-Disse eu freneticamente._

-E você sabe quais são os medidores dele?_-Disse ela calmamente._

_-_Bem...Eu não sei..Mas usando a lógica,o mediador do fogo e o ar,o a água provavelmente e a umidade do ar,a da terra eu creio que seja o chão,e a do metal deve se qualquer tipo de metal e da madeira provavelmente é um pedaço de madeira.-_Disse eu enquanto contava nos dedos._

_Quando eu me dei conta a Hikari nem tava me ouvindo, ela estava olhando o Lyserd, que estava acompanhado a Iron Maiden Doidona, que estava fora da Dama-de-Ferro... Naquela hora, era oficial, o Hao provavelmente morreria i.i Eu só estava rezando para eu estivesse errada i.i_

-Senhorita Saturn, Muito obrigada!-_Disse ela sorrindo - _E aproveitando a oportunidade quero lhe dar esse presente!-_Disse ela me entregando um pacote muito bonito com uma fita vermelha._

_Enquanto eu estava curiosa com o pacote, eu mal percebi que ela encarava Opatio, que ainda estava desmaiado.E eu só fui perceber isso quando ela perguntou:_

-Senhorita Saturn, você sabe porque o companheiro mais fiel do Hao esta desmaiado?-_Perguntava ela curiosamente. _

-Bem e que eu estava correndo com o Yoh atrás de mim é acabei atropelando o Opatio sem querer, ai o Yoh acabou entrando no banheiro feminino._-Respondi eu inocentemente._

_-_Mas porque ele entrou no banheiro feminino?-_Perguntava ela um pouco indignada._

_-_Sei lá!Só sei que o senhor guarda tirou ele de lá imediatamente.

_-_Nossa!Coitadinha de você!O Yoh deve ter se juntado com o Hao, e descobriu que você sabe muitas coisas sobre Hao, que pode ate causar a morte dele, ai ele provavelmente estava correndo atrás da senhorita que por sorte encontrou o senhor guarda, que teve a bondade de te ajudar. _- Disse ela sorrindo._

_Pronto!To ferrada!A Anna vai me matar!O Hao vai me matar!E quem sabe eu mato a Hikari!E pra pior ainda mais ela me contou que vai à delegacia para levar o Yoh e acabou levando o Opatio também.E a besta da Hikari-Cham, foi junto com eles!Só por causa do Lyserd!Será que se eu for pra outra dimensão agora eu vou me salvar?O mudar de nome, família, endereço, personalidade e aparência eu vou me salvar?Bem meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando eu vi um ruivo de cabelos longos e incorporado, ai eu comecei a gritar feito uma doida pra chamar a atenção dele._

-KURAMA!O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?_-Gritava eu freneticamente._

-Oi Saturn (Sim, sim, ele me conhece)-_Diz ele sorrindo_-O que você esta fazendo aqui Sat-Cham?

-Bem...

_Eu contei tuddooo o que aconteceu, pelo menos ele não começou a rir, mas falou algo que me confortou..._

-Olha Sat, pelo eu sei o Hao só chega 3:00hs da tarde.-_Disse ele com uma gota na cabeça.(isso me confortou? ¬¬")_

-Como e que você sabe?-_Perguntei inocentemente._

_Ele me levou ate uma sala de vidro cheia de plantas, de todas as espécies, e me mostrou um quadro onde tinha todos os horários de trabalho de todos os personagens de SK.Eu fiquei com cara de tacho, mas logo me recuperei e perguntei._

-Kurama o que você esta fazendo aqui?-_Perguntei._

-Bem, no meu dia de folga, eu venho aqui cuidar dessa plantas, já que esse estúdio tem a maior concentração de plantas, e aproveito e estudo ela também.-_Disse ele sorrindo._

-A tah, você sabe onde esta a turma?

-Infelizmente, eu não sei, Sat. Desculpe-me.

-Não, que isso!A culpa não e sua.-_Disse eu tentando consolar ele._

-A tudo bem, mas pelo que eu sei a Anna vai vir aqui para pegar uma planta dela, você pode falar com ela se quiser.-_Disse ele sorrindo_

-E que planta e essa?

-É um salgueiro.

-Ai que lindo!-_Disse eu sorrido._

-Sat, já que você não vai fazer nada, que tal me ajudar com as plantas?

-Que ótima idéia!-_Disse e empolgada._

_Bem, eu adoro flores!Mas toda vez que eu tenho uma minha mãe mata elas ¬¬".Voltando a fic eu ajudei o Kurama a regar as flores ai, o telefone tocou e antes dele ir atende ele pediu:_

-Sat-Cham, você poderia, por favor, colocar água sanitária nos pratinhos das plantas?

-Tah bem.-_Disse eu sorrindo._

_O Kurama foi atender ao telefone, que fica em outra sala, em quanto isso eu fui colocar água sanitária nas plantas.Primeiro eu fui à cozinha._

-Com licença?

-Sim?-_Perguntou uma cozinheira barriguda._

-A senhora poderia me empresta uma concha e um copinho plástico bem grande?-_Disse eu com a minha carinha mais doce e ingênua que eu tinha._

-O que menina doce!-_Disse ela sorrindo_-Tome!-_Disse ela entregando a concha e o copo de plástico bem grande.-_Para que você precisa disso?_-perguntou ela (oh!¬¬")_

-E que um amigo meu pediu para eu colocar água sanitária nas plantinhas_.-Disse eu inocentemente._

-O que bonitinha!_-Disse ela apertando minha bochecha._

_Eu fiquei dando um sorriso amarelo a ate ela para de apertar mina bochecha, quando ela parou, eu fui embora o mais depressa possível dali, e fui pegar a água sanitária, mas só tinha um problema...O que era água sanitária?o.o"Sim,eu não sei o que e água sanitária u.u" só sei que e água e...Meu Deus O.o" Água sanitária e água do vazo!Que maldade!Jogar água de privada nas plantinhas!Mas já que o Kurama disse,e ele é um exper em plantas...Eu vou jogar água de privada nas plantinhas ¬¬"Então lá fui eu,entrei no banheiro feminino vazio,e entrei eu uma cabine e tranquei a porta,depois, com a concha, coloque a água sanitária, que pra mim é água da privada, no copo bem grande de plástico e fui pra sala das plantas.Cheguei lá, o Kurama ainda falava no telefone,talvez fosse mãe dele ¬¬",então eu me vi em um dilema,era pra taca a água na planta ou era pra taca no pratinho da planta?Então eu optei pela primeira opção, taca a água na planta, então lá fui eu taca água de privada nas plantas, tinha hora que a água acabava e eu tinha que pegar mais, mas tudo bem, quando eu terminei de tacas água sanitária nas plantas, minutos depois, o Kurama apareceu na porta e perguntou:_

-Já terminou?-_Pergunta ele um pouco surpreso._

-Hai!_-Disse eu sorrindo._

_Bem, meia hora depois de eu devolver a concha pra cozinheira baleia, e chutado o cachorro da vizinha que tava correndo em volta do próprio coco ¬¬"(e ter caído ele ainda por cima ¬¬"),as plantas começaram mucha, a mucha, e ficaram tão muchas que morreram.Ai o Kurama entro em estado de pânico, ai eu disse inocentemente e sem pensar duas vezes, como sempre ¬¬"_

-A culpa e sua!-_Ele me olho surpreso_-Que manda colocar água de privada nas plantinhas!

-O que?-_Disse ele super surpreso._

-É sim!Você não pediu para colocar nas plantas água sanitária, que é água de privada?Então eu coloquei água sanitária nas plantinhas!_-Disse eu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo._

_Ele começou a me encara com uma cara de "Você esta brincando ne?".Eu não entendia o porque de todo aquele pânico dele, ele podia reviver as plantinhas numa boa!Mas ai ele me contou uma coisa que eu não sabia..._

-Saturn, querida, era pra você colocar a água sanitária no pratinho das plantinhas...

-A tah...Xi!Então e por isso que elas morreram!Desculpa-me Kurama eu tinha me esquecido_!-Disse eu me sentindo culpada._

-Não tudo bem, Sat-Cham, você não sabia.-_Disse ele com um sorriso e uma gota na cabeça._-Mais Sat...Água sanitária e Kiaboa®...(é assim que se escreve?)

-Ah...Eu não sabia .. GOMEN NASAI!GOMEN NASAI KURAMA-SAMA!FOI SEM QUERER!EU NÃO SABIA!AI MEU DEUS!A ANNA!SE ELA DESCOBRIR QUE EU COLOQUEI AGUA SANITARIA NO SALGUEIRO DELA ELA ME MATA!O QUE EU FAÇO?AIIII!ACUDA-ME!_-Berrava eu histericamente enquanto Kurama tentava me acalmar inutilmente._

_Por que eu abri a boca, hein?A Anna avia chegado bem na hora em que eu tava berrando, e quando eu a vi...Me encarando com o pior olhar gélido que ela tinha...Eu comecei a correr feito uma condenada (e eu já estava n.n"), e ela atrás de mim falando que a e matar, e pra piorar, ela invoco o Pré e o Pos morte,agora sim...Eu comecei a correr feita uma doida!Corri, corri, corri, corri, corri ate não poder mais e pra piorar eles ainda estavam atrás de mim, agora sim, eu ai morrer, eu ainda tentava correr inutilmente e me arrependendo de todos os meus pecados para poder morrer feliz, quando eu estava quase sendo alcançada...Tam!Tam!Tam!Tam!Eu não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que eu desmaiei!Quando eu acordei dei de cara com o..._

_Continua...

* * *

_

**_Nota da Autora:_**

**A**eewww Minna-San XDDD

Oi povo XDD o que acharam?Horrível?Péssimo?Razoável?Vcs decidem XDDD À parte da água sanitária eu tive ontem!Quando eu lembrei que pra acabar com a dengue tinha que taca uma colher de sopa com água sanitária nos pratinhos das plantas, mas eu só fui saber que água sanitária era Kiboa,ontem XDD quando minha mãe me contou XDDD Num sei se vcs gostaram,e o cap tah pequeno,ne?E eu ache q vcs já tavam enjoados e esperar ai eu publiquei logo, já que inspiração que e boa não da em arvore, e se desci era do governo XDDD (traduzindo: To com falta d imaginação XDDD).Mas não se preocupem!Eu ja estou me inspirando!E por favor!Se vcs tiverem alguma idéia q possa me ajudar...ME AVISEM!Ae!Obrigadissimo pelos reviews...Essa e a minha primeira fic que faz sucesso i.i To tão emocionada!Snifs!Snifs!î.î Muio obrigado mesmo!E mesmo vcs me apoiando...desculpe por esse cap ta meio besta,Okay? î.î

**K**issus Saturianos!

* * *

_**Reviews!**_

**Shiro no Kitsune**:

EBBAA!Fico feliz de saber q eu tenho essa honra de vc mandar um review na minha fic...snif,snif,estou tão feliz î.î Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida i.i uma fic minha,fazendo sucesso!Parece sonho î.î Muito obrigada, e eu fui a primeirona na sua fic XDDD Foi malz eu te deixar em coma XDDD esqueci de tomar meu remédio contra estresse XDDD Kisses ate mais XDDD

**Estelar: **

Muito obrigada por ler minha fic î.î e ai estão!A turma!No próximo cap eles vão falar mais, e no próximo é que a coisa vai pegar fogo XDDD Não se preocupe!Vou perseguir mais alguns personagens depois XDDD E a Anna vai aparecer no próximo cap XDDDD Okay?Brigada de novo î.î Kisses ate mais XDDD

**Kyoyama Anna:**

Eu dei uma lida na sua fic da Anna e do Hao XDDD eu dei um treco na hora o Review então por favor não estranhe XDD e é claro que eu vou ler a sua fic ate o final XDDD também to ansiosa pra sabe como termina a sua /Obrigada por achar minha fic boa î.î Snif,Snif,so espero que eu não morra i.i Kisses ate mais XDDD

**As garotas:**

Bem...e que eu t narrando e eu sou meia exagerada é acabo falando um bando de coisa XDDD mais nem era pro rato aparecer XD era pra eu ter destruído a cozinha atrás do Yoh,ai o cozinheiro maluko me colocar pra trabalhar junto com o Yoh na cozinha,i eu ia fazer um bolo q acabo vencendo um concurso sem eu esta escrita nele ou coisa assim,mas a ratazana tam melhor XDD e isso e uma fic!E foi o cozinheiro maluco que inventou de criar uma ratazana super desenvolvida XD Enquanto ao Yoh...Vai ser quase impossível vc me vê fazendo sacanagem com o povo,vc nem imagina o q vo fazer com o Ryu,hahuahuhauhuahuahua. Kisses ate mais XDDD

**Iron Maiden Miko Marion Phauna:**

Oi miga XDDD brigada por ler a minha fic n.n se num fosse por vc acho que eu nem teria começado ela XDDDFoi malz pelo o que fizna net XDDD mas eu sou muio malz XDD Fiz vc bjar o Yoh,e ainda pó cima vc tava dormindo XDD E vc nem imagina o que eu fiz com ele XDDDD depois te conto XDDD Mas me avisa o dia da vingança e a hora marcada tah XDDD ae!Eu raramente vejo meu e-mail,por isso não mande um e-mail . """ Kisses ate mais XDDD

* * *

_**Mini-Dicionario-Sama!**_

**H**ai:  
_Significa Sim ou Tudo Bem em japonês._

_

* * *

_

**_Propagandas:_**

_Pousada Fubari:_

_"Se você quiser passa umas ferias legais em Tokio e não tem onde fica, então passa na Pousada Fubari!Lá tem serviço de quarto, medico particular e otimos cozinheiros!Sem contar as fontes de água quente e a nossa medium particular!E para os pais, que estão cansados de seus filhos fazendo bagunças é só increve-lo na colonia de ferias da Pousada Funbari!Lá elas aprendem historia, geografia, educação fisica, matematica e muito mais!Então não perca tempo!Venha a Pousada Fubari!Nesse mes promoção de inauguração!"_


	3. Super Problemas

_**Entrevistas S.M.C.**_

_O que acontece quando uma autora de fics resolveu entrevistar os personagens de SK e acaba revelando um segredo muito importante e sai ao desespero para socorrer seu personagem favorito?

* * *

_

**ATENÇÃO: **

_Shaman King simplesmente não é meu!Se fosse meu, a Anna já teria beijado o Yoh, é eu estaria feliz da vida com o Hao-Kun...Vocês vão ouvir iss ate a fic terminar u.u"...Desculpas pelos erros de português i.i_

* * *

_**No Cap anterior...**_

-Saturn é mais uma típica escritora maluca...

-Eu não sou maluca ¬¬.-_Respondi eu magoada é com raiva._

-Então você é o que?¬¬-_Fala o narrador-reserva irritado._

-Eu sou doida XD.-_Disse eu sorrindo._

-MAS É A MESMA COISA!-_Diz ele após ter capotado._

-Que nada!-_Disse eu sorridente_.-O malucos são aqueles que ficam no hospício e os doidos são iguais a mim.-_Disse eu como se aqui fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo._

-Eu desisto!ù.u Será que você sempre tem que estragar a única parte que eu apareço?¬¬-_Disse irritado._

-Tah, tah, mas agora da um tchau logo!ù.u

-O que!o.O

-Isso mesmo ¬¬! Você sabe que só pode usar 15 linhas com o seu "discurso" ¬¬

-Que absurdo! Ò.ó

-Pronto!u.u Fui namorar perdeu o lugar ¬¬.Agora vamos a fic u.u .

* * *

**Capitulo 03**

_Super Problemas!_

_Bem...Lá estava e deitada no chão, com o...Com o...Eu não acredito!Como eu tive tanto azar em encontrar esse cara!Sim!É ele mesmo!Me encarando com a cara mais idiota e feia que eu já vi!Acho que se fizessem um concurso para ver quem é o ser mais feio da terra, eu acho que ele venceria!Sim!Quem estava a minha frente era ele!O cara mais feio de todo o SK!(Vocês já sabem quem é, né? ¬¬")Era o Ryo da espada de madeira!E pra piora a Anna e seus servos demoníacos estavam se aproximando, e pra piorar, eu estava logicamente, sendo "agarrada" por ele u.u".Pera ai!Como vaca fantasiada de Elvis se atreveu a tocar em mim!E abusar da minha santíssima pessoa!Bem, isso é só uma possibilidade, a outra é que ele poderia só esta me segurando por puro reflexo, mas eu não pensei duas vezes!(como sempre ¬¬")E comecei a espancar o Ryo sem do é nem piedade e comecei a gritar:_

-AHHH!SOCORRO!ELE TENTOU ME ESTRUPAR!SOCORRO!MANIACO TARRADO!HELP ME!ME ACUDAM!TARADO SOLTO!-_Gritava eu chamando atenção do povo que trabalhava em suas salas._

-SATURN!VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR...Heim?O que esta acontecendo aqui?-_Diz Anna observando a cena com uma enorme gota na cabeça._

-Acho que ela enlouqueceu!-_Diz Pos-Morte, também com uma gota na cabeça._

-Não importa!Agora vão lá e acabem com essa palhaçada!-_Ordena Anna._

-Ai, eu não vou lá não!-_Diz Pré-Morte_.-Eu posso parar no hospital em coma igual o Kitsune daquela fic!E também, eu não quero desmanchar meu penteado ù.u

-E eu também não!Eu posso quebrar uma unha!Eu acabei de sair do salão_!-Diz Pos-Morte, com as mãos na cintura._

-E eu preciso saber onde aquela mulher onde ela comprou aquela blusa MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA!_-Diz Pré-Morte apontando para uma mulher que observava o meu escândalo._

-Agora entendi o porque do Hao ter colocado eles naquele livro!ù.u"-_Diz Anna irritada._

-Anna!_-Chama Kurama correndo em sua direção.-_Arf...Arf...Onde esta a Saturn?-_Pergunta ele._

-Bem ali.-_Diz Anna apontando para o meu barraco._

-N-Nossa!-_Diz Kurama horrorizado com a cena.-_Por que ela esta batendo nele?

-Sei lá!Faz pouco tempo que eu cheguei.-_Diz ela enquanto "assassinava" Pré-Morte e Pos-Morte._

_O povo que assistia a luta estavam simplesmente, horrorizados com a cena de massacre da Anna e a minha cena de massacre!Tinha ate gente cobrando ingresso!Bem, depois do povo chamar a policia, e eu e a Anna fomos para a delegacia do Fanfiction Studios por espaçar uma pessoa em publico é ainda cobrar ingressos ¬¬" e levar todo mundo presente para servir como testemunhas...Estava tudo bem!Mas era que eu achava!Quando eu e a Anna entramos em uma cela, no encontramos Yoh batendo uma caneca de metal nas grades da prisão deprimentemente.

* * *

_

**"_Vontade de matar 1"_:**

_Eu e a Anna começamos a bater no Yoh, não pela cena deprimente, mas sim para descontar a raiva que sentíamos de tudo o que estava acontecendo.Acho que se os guardas não tivessem entrado lá naquela hora, o Yoh estaria morto.

* * *

_

_Pra piora tudo ainda a Iron Maiden Doidona & Cia entraram ela e viram tudinho, então, os guardinhas levaram ela & Cia para a para a sala de testemunhas.Apos isso levaram eu é a Anna pra a corde para sermos julgadas pelo massacre que fizemos._

-O julgamento agora começa!Promotor, quais são as sentenças?-_Pergunta o Juiz._

-Sim meritíssimo!As sentenças são que Anna Kyoyama e Mariana Martins Lopes Brito, mais conhecida como Saturn-MariCat, foram acusadas por estrangular pobres pessoas inocentes, que simplesmente, não fazia nada!

-Meritíssimo?-_Pergunto._

-Sim?

-Posso ser minha própria advogada e advogada da senhorita Kyoyama?-_Pergunto eu._

-Não vejo problema algum.-_Responde ele._

-Obrigada.

-Meritíssimo!Eu agora chamo a senhorita Mariana para depor.

_Então eu saio de meu lugar e vou para uma cadeira que fica ao lado esquerdo do juiz (eu esqueci o nome u.u"), me sento calmamente e espero o promotor começar._

-Senhorita Mariana, posso ser o porque de você ter espancado cruelmente o Ryo?

-Sim promotor_.-Disse eu com uma voz de choro.-_Eu...Eu...BUAAAA!EU SO ESTAVA ME DEFEDENDO!EU NÃO QUERIA TER DEIXADO ELE EM COMA!ME DESCULPE!EU...EU...BUAAAAA!-_Disse eu chorando._

-Se defendendo dele?Posso saber o que ele fez pra estar e estado de coma agora?-_Diz o promotor sem si alterar pelas minhas palavras._

-ELE...ELE...ELE..ELE TEVE A CORAGE DE TENTAR ME DESORAR QUANDO EU ESTAVA DESMAIADA!BUAAAA!

-Você tem provas?

-Eu acho que sim..._-Disse eu me acalmando.-_Pensando bem...Ninguém viu a cena x.x nem eu!Já que eu estava desmaiada ¬¬".

-Meritíssimo, eu peguei a fita de segurança para servir como prova de que Ryo é inocente.-_Diz o promotor._

_Ai, o promotor pego a fita, e apertou "play", ai, começou a mostrar eu desmaiando e depois o Ryo aparecendo e me segurando sem seus braços ai...Começou a passar Xuxa só para baixinhos 10.000, ai, todos presentes no tribunal simplesmente, capotam._

-Mas o eu é isso?-_Falava horrorizado o promotor._

-Você não esta vendo?Snif.-_Disse e me acalmando_.-E a Xuxa & Cia em mais um vídeo dela!(Só não xingo porque posso ser proseada x.x)-_Disse eu._

-Eu estou vendo.-_Diz o promotor irritado._

-Então porque perguntou?-_Eu disse inocentemente._

-ORDEM NO TRIBUNAL!-_Reclamava o juiz enquanto batia o martelinho na cabeça do promotor._

_Então todos fazem silencio, ai depois e muito lero, lero, o juiz condenou o Ryo por abuso de menores, não só por mim, mas também por testemunhas locais (todas as garotas presentes e o Lyserg).Ai entrou o caso da Anna.Agora eu estava ferrada!Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que falar, não ser usar a minha carta na manga, que pode me matar e fazer eu ganhar a fama e advogada mentirosa ou me salvar, mas se essa carta me salvar a Anna vá me matar por humilhá-la em publico u.u" Bem eu pessoalmente prefiro a primeira ¬¬ assim eu me do bem u.u Ai, aquele promotor idiota pergunta o porque da Anna ter espancado o Pos-Morte e o Pré-Morte.Ai, eu respondi:_

-Primeiramente, ela fez isso porque o Pós e o Pré Morte estavam mortos, e segundamente porque ela esta naqueles dias.-_Disse eu._

-Mas como você sab...VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO SATURN!-_Disse Anna sendo segurada inutilmente por Yoh, que estava com um olhos roxo, cheio de ematomas,sem alguns dentes e com sicatrises graves de masacre._

-Calma Anninha!-_Diz Yoh enquanto tentava tirar a Anna de cima de mim._

_Bem, a Anna não foi condenada e nem eu, e no caso do Yoh foi à mesma coisa!Eu falei que estava muito sensível tudo e Anna que estava em TPM.Ai, a Anna pulo no meu pescoço de novo u.u" Ai, eu & Cia estávamos saindo do tribunal, ate que a Iron Maiden Doidona & Cia apareceu fora de sua caixa veio ate mim e...Me abraçou...E disse:_

-Lamento por a senhorita esta passando por isso tudo, mas com fé em Deus tudo vai melhor!Se a senhorita tiver algum problema é só falar comigo tah bem?Eu nem sei como retribuir que a senhorita fez por nos!-_Diz ela sorrindo e indo embora junto com o resto, que arrastava Opacho junto._

_Eu não fiz nada, particularmente eu acho o Opacho ate fofo, mas como ele vivi grudado no Hao, tenho medo da amizade deles ser algo "a mais" ou coisa pior u.u".Então prefiro que ele morra pelo bem de mim e das outras fãs fanáticas pelo Hao u.u".Eu sei que estou sendo malvada, mas sinceramente ele não faz falta uu".Pra falar a verdade ele mal fala nada ¬¬"_

_Tah bom vou para de falar do Opacho, e vamos voltar a historia, eu & Cia estávamos andando (enquanto eu contava toda historia para a Anna que me encarava incrédula), ate que ouvimos uma musica muio legal, só que tava deixando todo mundo surdo, ai eu lei num papel que tinha um concurso de dança, que era preciso que um casal dance em uma pista de obstáculos super difícil, e quem ganhava, ia ganhar um premio surpresa, eu já tinha ouvido falar desse concurso, diz que os casai geralmente morrem ou entram em coma x.x, mas os prêmios são supeerrr legais, no ano passado, o casal que ganho ficou uma ano todinho de graça num cruzeiro pelo mundo todo!Bem, mas mesmo assim, aquilo não me chamo atenção, o que me chamo atenção foi eu ver o Horo-Horo entrando lá, ai eu puxei a turma & Cia(o Kurama em 3 letras u.u") pra lá dentro, eu precisava de toda a turma para que meu plano desse certo!Sim!Em todo esse tempo eu pensei em um plano!_

_Eu estava correndo em direção ao Horo-Horo acenando e sorrindo, quando ele me viu..._

-"Eu não acredito!Uma gatinha super linda vindo na minna direção e correndo e acenando?FINALMENTE ACHEI UMA NAMORADA!EU SOU UM TREMENDO SORTUDO FILHO DA MÃE!"-_Pensava ele enquanto ficou com 2 corações gigantes os olhos._

_Ele começou a correr em minha direção...Ate parecia cena romântica de filme ¬¬".Tudo em câmera lenta xD. Ai, quando estávamos 1 metro de distancia de um do outro, eu tropecei e cai bem em cima da pista de dança x.x O pior não foi isso, foi que o povo que dançava,não tinha me notado, ai eu fui, logicamente, pisoteada por super sandálias de salto 15 x.x Ai,o Horo-Horo & Cia me tiraram de lá rapidinho,e por sorte, eu estava inteira î.î".Ai, quando eu me recuperei do choque, o Horo-Horo disse:_

-Qual é o seu nome?-_Diz ele com determinação o olhar, enquanto ele segurava minha mão._

-Eu me chamo Mariana, mas aqui eu sou conhecida como Saturn.-_Disse eu sorrindo._

-Como o seu sorriso é lindo de todo o universo!Mari-Cham.-_Diz ele._

-Er...Bem...Obrigada...n.n'-_Disse eu, sorrindo com uma gota na cabeça._

_Kurama ficou sorrindo com uma gota na cabeça, Anna estava com uma cara de "Essa cantada é super velha!", Yoh só estava rindo com aquela cara de bobo e Pos-Morte e Pre-Morte estavam dançando na discoteca e dando em cima de um bando de rapazes com namoradas e sem namoradas u.u".Ai, eu comecei a comecei a minha famosa historia e pedi para o Horo-Horo me ajudar no meu plano.Ai, ele disse:_

-Claro que eu te ajudo Mari-Cham!Mas só com uma condição!-_Diz ele._

-Qual?-_Perguntam todos._

-Que a Mari-Cham dance comigo no torneio de dança!-_Diz ele sorridente._

-O QUE?-_Gritei_.-VOCÊ TAH MALUCO?TODO MUNDO QUE VAI NAQUELE TORNEIO MORRE!EU JÁ ESCAPEI DE UMA MORTE COM A ANNA...

-Não, escapo não u.u.-_Diz Anna me interrompendo._

-Também, estou condenada a morte pela Anna, pelo Hao, provavelmente pela Iron Doidona quando descobrir o que eu to fazendo agora, pelos donos das plantas que eu matei no cap passado, alguns leitores que estão irritados pela demora desse cap e agora pelo Horo-Horo.¬¬.-_Disse eu irritada._

-Por mim?O.o.-_Diz ele assustado._

-Nããããããããaooooo!Que isso!Quem vai me matar é a borboleta de Ceara_!-Disse eu num tom de ironia._

-...oo"""-_Todos ficaram com uma gigantesca gota na cabeça._

-Mas você aceita ou não,Mari-Cham?-_Pergunta Horo-Horo._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**A**eeeewwww Minna-Sama!xDDD _

_Oi povo,blz?Foi malz pela demorar x.x, a famosa "falta de imaginação" "ataca" novamente xDDD, mas tudo bem!Ja me recuperei xDDD._

_Gente eu descobrir q meu teclado esta sendo atacado pelas formigas, ai quase toda hora, quando eu aperto uma tecla ela não sai x.x e pra pior e so aquii no Microsoft Word x.x.Que chato ne?Bem eu tenho um recadinho que vocês podem gostar xD.Se vcs quiserem participar da minha fanfic e só ligar para 0800 800 eu–quero–participar–da–fic–da-Saturn e deixar na secretaria eletrônica o seu nome, como vc fisicamente e psicologicamente, e mais algumas besteiras q vc achar necessário xDDAgora os Reviews!_

_**K**issus Saturianos!

* * *

_

**_Reviews! _**

_**Sophie Asakura:** _

_Gomen Nasai pela demora, vc deve tah certo, o meu teclado tah desfigurado u.u" Eu ainda num coloquei o q tah no pacote pq, pra ser sincera, eu inda nem pensei no q tem dentro do pacote! só sei que o que tiver dentro dele vai ajudar muito no futuro xDD E calma o Hao não vai morrer n.n" e mais provável que eu morra do que ele x.x mas vc nem imagina o barraco q eu vou fazer com a "Planta-de-Ferro" (Iron Maiden Doidona)xDDD. Kisses e muio obrigada por ler minha fic î.î_

_**Shiro no Kitsune:**_

_HUahuhauhuahuauh e não gosto muito da Tamao ù.u ela é muio boazinha pro meu gosto, é ate mais boazinha que Iron Maiden Doidona. Ù.ú pode ate achar q u so doida (coisa eu a só XD)mas mesmo assim eu não gosto da Tamao ¬¬ Ela ao sever pra nada u.u,desculpes fãs da Tamao, mas cada um por si e Deus por nos!xD Kisses o.o/_

_**Lady Macbeth2:**_

_Tudo bem, adoro quando o povo fala o meus erros de português xD Ai eu tenho certeza q o povo lê minha fic o/ E eu nunca vou deixar e escrever na e preocupe!Já ate estou escrevendo uma fic nova xDD e ai quem sabe e viro uma escritora oficial? o/ e publicar minhas doideiras? xDDD Kisses Obrigada!_

_**Estelar:**_

_Bem, o cara eu encontrei era o Ryo xDD mas eu so tava pensando em bater nele e tropeçar numa pedra e sai rodando pela escada abaixo e me salvar da Anna e talz mas acho vo botar isso no próximo cap xDDD e obrigada por me falar isso xDDD mas qualquer dia desse eu revso minha fic o.o/(to sem tempo x.x) Kisses xauzinho!_

_

* * *

_

**_Propagandas:_**

_Pousada Fubari:_

_"Se você quiser passa umas ferias legais em Tokio e não tem onde fica, então passa na Pousada Fubari!Lá tem serviço de quarto, medico particular e otimos cozinheiros!Sem contar as fontes de água quente e a nossa medium particular!E para os pais, que estão cansados de seus filhos fazendo bagunças é só increve-lo na colonia de ferias da Pousada Funbari!Lá elas aprendem historia, geografia, educação fisica, matematica e muito mais!Então não perca tempo!Venha a Pousada Fubari!Nesse mes promoção de inauguração!"_


	4. Gincana Kamikase!

_**Entrevistas S.M.C.**_

_O que acontece quando uma autora de fics resolveu entrevistar os personagens de SK e acaba revelando um segredo muito importante e sai ao desespero para socorrer seu personagem favorito?

* * *

_

**ATENÇÃO: **

_Shaman King simplesmente não é meu!Se fosse meu,o Ryo estaria visitando um psiquiatra e o espírito de fogo ia ser uma garçonete famosa...Desculpas pelos erros de português i.i_

* * *

_**No Cap anterior...**_

-Horo-Horo me ajuda a salvar o Hao?-_pergunto._

-Claro que eu te ajudo Mari-Cham!Mas só com uma condição!-_Diz ele._

-Qual?-_Perguntam todos._

-Que a Mari-Cham dance comigo no torneio de dança!-_Diz_ _ele sorridente._

-O QUE?-_Gritei.-_VOCÊ TAH MALUCO?TODO MUNDO QUE VAI NAQUELE TORNEIO MORRE!EU JÁ ESCAPEI DE UMA MORTE COM A ANNA...

-Não escapo não u.u.-_Diz Anna me interrompendo._

-Também, estou condenada a morte pela Anna, pelo Hao, provavelmente pela Iron Doidona quando descobrir o que eu to fazendo agora, pelos donos das plantas que eu matei no cap passado, alguns leitores que estão irritados pela demora desse cap e agora pelo Horo-Horo.¬¬.-_Disse eu irritada._

-Mas você aceita ou não, Mari-Cham?-_Pergunta Horo-Horo._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 04**

_A gincana Kamikaze!_

-Mas você aceita ou não, Mari-Cham?-_Pergunta Horo-Horo._

-Você já disse isso Horo-Horo.-_Digo com uma gota na cabeça._

-E pra ficar mais emocionante!-_Diz ele com os olhos brilhantes._

-A tah.-_Gota._-E claro que eu aceito!

Bem...E claro que eu estava fazendo auto-suicídio!Mas o Horo-Horo e maluco!E eu preciso de toda a turma pro meu plano dar certo!Então lá fui eu e o Horo-Horo nos escrever nesse torneio de dança u.u"

-Pois não?-_Pergunta a mulherzinha da inscrição._

-Nossa vamos participar do torneio de dança!-_Diz Horo-Horo animado._

_-_Torneio de dança?_-Pergunta a mulher._

_-_Sim!E aquele que se você sair vivo é um milagre!_-Digo eu sem animo._

_-_Ah sim!Essa é só uma parte do concurso.-_Diz ela._

-Mas...Qual é o nome do torneio?-_Pergunto_.

-Gincana Kamikaze.-_Diz a mulherzinha sorrindo._

_Na àquela hora, se ela não tivesse me segurado, eu teria espancado o Horo-Horo ate a morte...Mas pelo menos eu o deixei com alguns hematomas.Depois de eu ter tomado um calmante e feito a inscrição para o concurso e ter me arrependido de todos os meus pecados...Ia começar!A temida Gincana Kamikaze!_

_Lá estava eu, com o Horo-Horo & Casais Cia, eu tive que vestir uma roupa esportiva com o nº 25 nas costas.O Horo-Horo também, mas a única diferença é que a minha blusa era "Baby Look" e a dele era "G".Bem deixando esses detalhes de lado...Tinha no total uns 123548976211 casais, e o mais estranho é que TODOS estavam bastante animados, pelo visto queria morrer logo ¬¬, ai começo a Gincana K. - "K" de Kamikaze._

_-_Bem vindos a Gincana Kamikaze!Dessa vez você que escolhe o premio!Quem vencer esse ano vai ganhar o que mais que na vida!Amor, sorte, dinheiro, tudo o que você quiser!-_Disse o apresentador animado._

-Horo-Horo.-_Digo._

-Sim Mari-Cham?-_Diz ele SUPER animado._

-Se eu viver...-_Começo a encarar ele com anormalmente seria_.-...Você vai saber o significado da palavra "dor".

_Não sei o que ouve, mas todos os casais que estava perto de mim se afastaram bruscamente, e o Horo-Horo começou a rezar um terço ¬¬". Ai, depois desse contra tempo, teve a primeira prova, era o seguinte:_

-Bem na primeira prova os casais vão ter que pular corda...-_Diz o apresentador animado._

_-_Isso é fácil demais.-_Digo um pouco surpresa._

-...Em cima de uma corda bamba em um vale cheio de espinhos em baixo!-_Diz o apresentador._

_Bem...Não tinha problema, eu já tinha me arrependi de todos os meu pecado e agora podia morrer feliz...Mas tinha uma coisa...Como eu vou poder me desculpar com o Hao?E será que eu vou descobrir o que vai ter dentro do presente da Planta de Ferro (Iron Maiden Doidona)?Será que eu vou ode reencontrar o amor da minha vida?(Não é o Hao ¬¬).Bem essas perguntas iriam ser respondidas agora!_

_Depois de eu ter ligado para a minha mammy, falando tudo o que aconteceu e pedindo para ela pedir desculpas ao Hao por mim, eu, o Horo-Horo & Casais Cia fomos para o tal penhasco, que tem como nome, "Penhasco das Agulhas". Nossa!To morrendo de medo ¬¬".Ai o apresentador começou a falar as regras:_

-Nessa prova os casais podem: Tacar objetos uns nos outros, apelar para a baixaria, mas só não pode empurrar, trapacear as cordas, colocar óleo na corda bamba e coisas assim.Os casais que suportarem por 10 minutos vão para a próxima etapa!-_Diz ele bastante animado._

_Eu comecei a encara o publico, e vi os cartazes de incentivo da Turma & Cia(Kurama em 3 letras uu"), o Yoh estava com uma placa escrita:"Força Horo² é Sat-Cham", porcaria ¬¬, porque o nome do Horo-Horo tem que vir primeiro?Tah, esquecendo isso, eu vi o Kurama (Oh, sim! Ele ainda continua lá!) com uma faixa escrita "Boa Sorte casal 25, o casal do Horo-Horo e da Saturn!", lá veio o Horo-Horo primeiro de novo!Isso já tah me deixando irritada!Ai eu vi a placa da Anna, que tava escrita: "Saturn (finalmente!) e Horo-Horo, eu espero que vocês caiam desse penhasco é morram! Com" AMOR "Anna.".Acho que ela só fez isso pra humilha¬¬.Ai eu olhei bem, é vi...Minha mãezinha i.i acenando é com supercartaz escrito "Mariana, se você morrer nessa gincana besta, eu nunca vou te perdoar!".Que grande incentivo¬¬" !_

_Enfim!Começo a primeira prova!Eu e o Horo-Horo começamos a pular corda, esta ate fácil!Era só não olhar pra baixo...Ai, o povo começo a tacar um bando de coisa uns nos outros!MUITOS casais caíram, eu o Horo² só não caímos porque ele fez uma barreira e gelo.Uns casais ficaram com raiva e tentaram acerta eu é o Horo-Horo ou tentaram destruir a barreira.No final:Passaram os 5 segundos e nos fomos desclassificados!E ra piorar acabamos caindo no beco!_

-AHHH!SOCORRROO!AHHH!-_Gritava eu freneticamente.-_EU NÃO POSSO MORRER AINDA!EU TENHO QUE SALVAR O HAO-KUN!AAHHH!ACUDAM-ME!

-CALMA MARI-CHAM_!-Disse Horo-Horo.-_EU SALVAR VOCÊ!-_Disse ele fazendo posse de Herói._

_Não sei o que ouve depois...Eu já tinha desmaiado antes do Horo-Horo conseguir terminar a frase!Bem depois, quando eu acordei, eu dei de cara com a Turma & Cia (Não, dessa vez não é o Kurama, são o publico da Gincana K. e os casais) estavam vendo uma inédita luta entre o Kurama e a Mukuro!Incrível, não?Ser que agora os personagens de YYH (YU Hakusho) estavam invadindo o SK (Shaman King) Studios?Sei lá!Só sei que o Kurama e a Mukuro estavam se matando, o Hiei estava sofrendo nas mãos do Fausto (Quando ele apareceu?), o apresentador da Gincana K. estava narrando a "lutinha" entre o Kurama e a Mukuro e a Anna tava cobrando ingressos...Céus!O que aconteceu?Será que eu fiquei desmaiada por tanto tempo assim?Ai, a doida aqui, foi pergunta pro Yoh o que tava acontecendo..._

-Bem...-_Disse o Yoh enquanto coçava a cabeça._-Foi o seguinte...

_

* * *

_

**...:Flash Back:...**

"-Antes de tudo...Quem esta narrando essa parte e aquele cara que Saturn jogou uma Tamao e cima..Lembra?No segundo capitulo?Já que aquela autora pão-dura não me deixa me apresentar direito vou me apresentar agora!Eu sou o Narrador-Reserva!Eu apareço em Flash Backs ou quando ela desmaia...Fazer o que, ne?Sim...Ela me paga...Bem de volta a fic..."

_

* * *

_

A Turma & Cia (Kurama...), assistia a Saturn e o Horo-Horo caírem do penhasco.Ai, Horo-Horo, com seus incríveis poderes xamanicos, criou um "colchão" de gelo.O coitado acabou perdendo um dente na queda acabou quebrando o braço da Saturn quando tentava carregar ela, ai, depois que ele saíram do "colchão de gelo" Fausto, Manta, Ren e Chocolove aparecem.Fausto faz um curativo na Saturn e disse que ela estava bem, assim ele consegui acalmar Horo-Horo, que chorava desesperadamente, pensando que ela tinha morrido...Hunf!Com se aquela peste ia morrer tão cedo ¬¬!Bem ai aparece Mukuro e Hiei, que estavam participando da Gincana K. e acabaram se atrasando, Kurama viu Hiei e Mukuro e vice-versa.Ai começou a pancadaria, e o Fausto, curioso que só!Tirou a faixa do Hiei e viu o terceiro olho dele, e para a infelicidade de Hiei ele começou a "cutucar" o 3 olho dele, resumão:Todo mundo é doido nessa fic...

**_...:Final do Flash Back:..._**

_

* * *

Ninguém merece!Eu tinha pagado uma nota pra esse cara fazer um "Flash Back" e ele faz um "Resumão"...Daqui em diante meus Flash Backs(só dessa fic!) vão ser nomeados como "Resumão"...Agora voltando a fic...Para a infelicidade da turma, eu arrastei todo mundo pra fora daquele lugar, menos o Pos-Morte e o Pré-Morte, que ficaram cobrando ingressos pela luta do Kurama e da Mukuro e cobrando dinheiro pra tirar uma foto como o Hiei...Quando eu e a Turma estávamos bemmmmm longe, na cantina da dona Marta para ser mais exata, nos sentamos numa mesa e eu comecei a falar: _

-Gente eu bolei um plano!Já que a turma tah toda reunida vamos dividir em dois grupos, o grupo A e o B!-_Digo como se eu fosse uma espécie de "mini" general.-_Ai, eu e a Anna vamos comandar os grupos e...

-Porque a Anna tem que comandar?-_Pergunta Ren irritado._

-Simples!-_Respondo.-_A Anna e a uma garota, é inteligente e pra terminar, vocês fazem tudo que ela manda!Simples não?-_Digo como se aquilo era a coisa mais obvia do mundo.-_E também...-_cochicho no ouvido Ren.-..._Se eu não fizer isso e fazer propaganda da Pousada Fubari eu vou acabar morrendo...

-Agora tah explicado..._-Disse ele com uma gota._

-Continuando...O grupo A vai procurar saber o que a Iron Maiden Doidona quer fazer com o Hao e o segundo vai ser o paradeiro dele, porque ha essa hora ele já deve ter chegado!

-Bem...-_Começa Anna.-_E melhor você procurar a Iron Maiden Doidona Saturn, porque ela pensa que você esta a favor da "Justiça Divina" dela, e ela deve esta pensando que você e uma agente-dupla ou coisa assim...

-E mesmo!-_Concordo.-_Então eu vou com o Horo-Horo, Ren e Fausto procurar a Iron Doidona.E a Anna procurar o Hao junto com o Yoh, Manta e o chocolate!-_Digo eu._

_-_Chocolate!-_Pergunta todos._

-O apelido que eu botei no Chocolove, não é fofo?-_Digo como sé aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo._

_-_Mari-Cham!_-Choramingava Horo-Horo.-_Você ama esse cara?

-Não, só o acho engraçado...-_Digo inocentemente._

_-_A tah...-_Diz todos (menos o Chocolate) com uma gota na cabeça._

-Eu também quero um apelido!-_Diz Horo-Horo com os olhinhos brilhando._

_-_Hum...Que tal...Hum...Sorvetinho?-_Pergunto._

_Bem...O "sorvetinho" teve um ataque de alegria...Ai, depois disso, quando nos íamos nos dividir em dois grupos eu e lembrei do pacote da Iron Doidona._

-Gente!Acabei de me lembra de uma coisa!-_Digo._

_-_O que?_Pergunta Manta._

-O pacote da Iron Doidona!-_Digo._

-Que pacote?-_Pergunta todos._

-Um pacote que eu ganhei dela, eu deixei na estufa desse estúdio.Eu vou pegar ela e já volto.

_Depois de eu r na estufa e volta para a Cantina da Dona Marta, eu coloquei o pacote na mesa e comecei a abrir o pacote, ai, depois que eu tirei a tampa dei de cara com um..._

**_Continua..._**

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora:**

**O**i povo!  
Enfim!Me desculpe pela demora e que na escola teve trabalho de português, geografia, ciências, matemática e artes!Quando um professor faz trabalho todos os outros vão atras...Fazer o que, ne?Bem...A fanfic também demorou porque eu tive bloqueio de imaginação!Chato, não?Bem, mas durante o bloqueio de comedia eu tive a idéia de fazer mais umas outras fanfics!E enfim!E pensei como começar o primeiro capitulo da minha futura fanfic seria!Imagina: Eu fazendo fanfic seria...Isso vai ser engraçado!Fazer o que, ne?Bem, eu tenho certeza que, muitas pessoas, que ficavam lendo minha fanfic pararam de ler ela porque eu demoro de + para publicar elas...Que tristeza!É nem...Bem agora aos Reviews!Ae!Desculpe por eu não atualizar a fanfic agora, mas quando eu terminar de publicar esse capitulo eu vou atualiza a coitada da fanfic e começar nas fanfics de vocês, Ok?Ae!Mais uma coisinha!Se alguem quiser pode passar no meu blog, ela eu publico a fic de todo mundo XDDD, ja publiquei a minha e a de uma amiga, ela não é famosa mas quem sabe no futuro?

**K**issus saturianos /o/

_

* * *

_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Estelar:**_

_Muito obrigada por achar mina fic mais engraçada a cada cap!__Mas eu acho q ela tah ficando mais chata isso sim!Brigada i.i__Eu vou comentar na sua fic î.î não se preocupe i.i/ _

_Kisses obrigada î.î _

_P.S:Queria ter mais assunto x.x"Mas fazer o que, ne?u.u"_

_**Lady Sophie: **_

_Nossa!Não sei o que os seus professores passa pra vc, mas pelo visto... é muita coisa...__Historia se nexo são as minhas especialidades!XD O Yoh e muito cuter mesmo!E tão legal "tacar" um porrete na cara dele!XD eu fiz isso nos bastidores XD ele morreu a hora XDD mas ai eu tive q reviver ele uu"(Não me pergunte como...)Mas eu não resisti XD HUhuahuahuaauhah XD_

_O Din-Din ainda tah chegando oo/ E muito XDD Como eu não to tendo tempo pra separar ele eu mandei o Fausto fazer isso sem ninguém saber oo/ Fiz isso pq eu tenho certeza q ele num vai roubar nada XD E mesmo v.v" __O dinheiro muda mesmo as pessoas XD_

_Que bom q vc gosta do Hao-Kun x.x" Imagina se no final, quando eu tiver feito o possível e o impossível, o Hao vai lá e fala_

"_-Saturn querida, meus mediadores são o q vc acha e porque deixou o Opatho ser levado pela aquela garotinha esquisita? #espírito de fogo com uma roupa de garçonete aparece atrás do Hao e centenas de paparazes começa a tirar foto dele#Eu num mais faço o SOF ficar famoso pra ganhar dinheiro... #gotinhas#"_

_O.o" Isso é estranho u.u" Não era isso que ele ia falar uu" Ele ia me matar logo de uma vez i.i#dramática#Bua!E eu ainda nem encontrei o amor da minha vida!Ç.Ç_

_Ate mais miga Ç.Ç/ Vou ver se tem cap novo da sua fic pra eu comentar oo/Ae!Eu num te coloque ainda na fic mas daqui a pouco eu coloco XD_

_Kisses, obrigada por lera fic e pelas pétalas de flores î.î_

* * *

**_Propagandas:_**

_Pousada Fubari:_

_"Se você quiser passa umas ferias legais em Tokio e não tem onde fica, então passa na Pousada Fubari!Lá tem serviço de quarto, medico particular e otimos cozinheiros!Sem contar as fontes de água quente e a nossa medium particular!E para os pais, que estão cansados de seus filhos fazendo bagunças é só increve-lo na colonia de ferias da Pousada Funbari!Lá elas aprendem historia, geografia, educação fisica, matematica e muito mais!Então não perca tempo!Venha a Pousada Fubari!Nesse mes promoção de inauguração!"_


	5. O Pacote da Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

_**Entrevistas S.M.C.**_

_O que acontece quando uma autora de fics resolveu entrevistar os personagens de SK e acaba revelando um segredo muito importante e sai ao desespero para socorrer seu personagem favorito?

* * *

_

**ATENÇÃO: **

_Shaman King simplesmente não é meu!Se fosse meu, eu provavelmente estaria rica e não precisaria pedir dinheiro pra minha mãe para pagar o elenco...Desculpas pelos erros de português ç-ç"_

* * *

_**No Cap anterior...**_

-Gente!Acabei de me lembra de uma coisa!-_Digo._

_-_O que?_Pergunta Manta._

-O pacote da Iron Doidona!-_Digo._

-Que pacote?-_Pergunta todos._

-Um pacote que eu ganhei dela, eu deixei na estufa desse estúdio.Eu vou pegar ela e já volto.

_Depois de eu ir à estufa e volta para a Cantina da Dona Marta, eu coloquei o pacote na mesa e comecei a abrir o pacote, ai, depois que eu tirei a tampa dei de cara com um...

* * *

_

**Capitulo 05  
**_O Pacote da Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne._

_...Eu dou de cara com lindo uniforme dos X-Lans, com um estilo totalmente diferente dos outros, com uma pistola de prata e uma carta._

-O que e isso_?-Pergunto sem entender._

-Eu não sei.-_Disse Manta._-Mas eu acho melhor você ler a carta que esta ai...

-Tah!-_Digo._

_Bem, eu comecei a ler a carta e...Gente...Eu to ferrada..._

_

* * *

_

**-Carta da Iron Doidona_-_**

_**C**ara Saturn,_

_**M**uito obrigada pela sua ajuda, você foi a pessoa que nos ajudou a dar um novo inicio ao nosso plano, com suas informações podemos fazer com que a justiça divina seja comprida, mas eliminar todo o mal que existe nesse mundo, com sua ajuda, por isso e nomeio capitã oficial do nosso plano "X-L2". Nesse pacote esta seu uniforme (que o Marco fazer) e o revolver com o anjo Samuel._

_**E**stamos esperando você.Nessa carta contem um pequeno mapa, com ele vocÊ pode nos achar._

_**M**uito obrigada, _

_**C**om amor, **J**eanne._

_

* * *

Não sei o que ouve, só sei que eu desmaiei.Povo...Eu vivo desmaiando ¬¬".Ninguém merece...Ai, depois do povo me acordar e me falado que eu tinha desmaiado por 10 segundos e que eles já tinha lido a carta o em disse: _

_-_O que você vai fazer?Vai virar "agente-dupla"?

-Acho que sim...-_Digo._

-Ok...Vamos logo!-_Manda Anna.-_Temos muito que fazer!

-Sim capitã!_-Diz todos com postura de soldados._

_Bem, depois disso, eu vou para o vestiário feminino e troco de roupa.O uniforme e mais ou menos assim: Tem um cap vinho com o brasão dos X-Lans, a roupa tem ombreiras de metal, um vestido branco que vai ate o começo dos joelhos e só se prende pelo pescoço, um colete também vinho com detalhes dourados que tem o brasão do X-Laws e vai ate os quadris, tem luvas também vinho que só se prendem por um dedo e botas vinhas de couro que vão ate os joelhos._

_Gente...O Marcos é um ótimo estilista...Ele podia ser famoso...Bem, eu e a minha "turminha" fomos seguindo o mapinha.Nos estávamos andando calmamente (Que milagre! XD)ate eu ouvir uma voz me chamando:_

-Saturn!-_Berrava o ser desconhecido._

_-_Hein?-_Digo em quanto olho para trás._

_Lá do fundo do corredor, vinha Lady Sophie, correndo feito uma desesperada.Ai, quando ela tah um metro de distancia...Ela tropeça... Eu e cia fiamos parados vendo ela indo em nossa direção feito uns mongóis.Resultado:Ela acaba nos "atropelando" ._

_-_Foi mal'z..._-Diz ela depois de me ajudar a levanta._

-Tudo bem.-_Digo.-_O que você tah fazendo aqui?-_Pergunto inocentemente._

_-_Nada não...Eu só estava andando por aqui, e que o Kurama, o Hiei e a Mukuro desapareceram bem na hora da gravação...Mas a essa hora não da mais, todo o elenco já deve ter indo embora u.u".-_Diz ela desanimada._

_-_Mas a gente viu eles...-_Disse Fausto._

-A onde eles estão?-_Pergunta ela._

-Provavelmente já devem ter ido para o hospital.-_Diz Ren._

_-_Tanto faz!-_Responde Sophie.-_Mas me responde uma coisa: Por que você esta com essa roupa Saturn?Você vai para alguma convenção de anime que vai ter aqui?Se você eu também vou junto!-_Diz ela animada._

_-_Ai quem dera...-_Respondo desanimada._

_Depois de eu contar tudo o eu aconteceu ela resolveu me ajudar.Graças a Deus!Uma coisa de bom!_

_-_Saturn, acho melhor você fazer o seguinte: Você chega na Iron Doidona e diz que o Horo-Horo e o Ren vão servir de isca para atrair o Yoh, que conseqüentemente vai atrair o Hao, e fala que convenceu o Fausto e eu para ajudar!-_Sugere Sophie._

-Você e genial!-_Digo.-_Tah melhor que meu plano!

-E qual era ele?-_Ela pergunta._

-Chega lá, descobrir o que ela ia fazer e bater nela .."-_Respondo._

-T-T"

-Bem vamos logo!-_Digo super animada._

_Eu já estava correndo ate que atropelo um pobre coitado que usava óculos.Ai, e consideração, o óculos do pobre coitado caiu no chão, mas não quebro._

-Ai xx".-_Falou o pobre coitado._

-Ai!Me desculpa!Foi sem querer!Eu não ti vi!-_Berrava eu histericamente._

_-_Tudo bem..._-Diz ele.-_Hum..._-Ele começa anotar minhas roupas.-_UMA X-LAWS!SOCORRO!ACUDAM-ME!AHHH!-_Gritava ele._

-CALMA!-_Berrava eu._

_Enquanto eu tentava acalmar o pobre coitado, acabei quebrando o óculos dele.Porque eu?Era para isso ser só uma entrevista normal e nada mais!Porque eu?Onde esta a minha sorte?Será que ela saiu de ferias?Provavelmente sim...Eu sempre sou muito sortuda...Quer dizer, "era" sortuda...Tah depois de eu ter cna todo pra ele, ele diz:_

-Coitada de você ó.ò, você deve tah muito mal ó.ò.-F_alava ele com do de mim._

_-_Para de ter do da menina!-Reclamava Sophie.-Detesto quando estão com pena de mim ou das minhas amigas!-_Sophie da um belo e um tapa na cara do pobre coitado._

_-_Ai!ì.í.-_Falou o pobre coitado._

-Deixa Sophie n.n".-_Digo._

_-_Qual é o seu nome?_-Pergunta Ren para o pobre coitado._

_-_Eu me chamo Hitsu!E quem são vocês?-_Pergunta Hitsu._

-Eu sou a SaturnMariCat, FanWriter iniciante_.-Digo com orgulho._

_-_Eu sou Lady Sophie, sou uma FanWriter veterana.Já fiz muito sucesso.

-Eu sou o Hor..._-Ele é interrompido por Hitsu._

-Eu sei que é você Horo-Horo, eu já vi vocês muito na teve.n.n".-_Diz Hitsu._

-AI!-_Grito de repente._

_-_Oxi!-_Disse Ren.-_A menina enlouqueceu!

-Ela não enlouqueceu!-_Recama Sophie.-_Ela já é doida!

_-_Igualzinha a você.-_Fala Ren._

_-_Ora seu...-_Sophie ataca Ren e eles começam a e matar._

-UM INSETO!_-Grito._

-Calma gente!-_Diz Horo-Horo entrando na briga para separar eles._

-Saturn...-_Pergunta Hitsu com uma gota enquanto matava o inseto para mim._

_-_Sim?-_Falo._

-Você é doida?-_Pergunta Hitsu._

-Só agora você notou isso?_-Pergunto._

-Não.-_Responde ele com uma gota gigantesca na cabeça._

_-_Saturn...-_Disse Fausto._-Como esta seu braço?

-Meu braço?Ae!Eu tinha quebrado ele!(Lembram? No cap anterior.) Sabe, eu nem tinha notado.

-Caramba!Você e de ferro?-_Perguntava Hitsu enquanto assinava meu gesso._

-Claro que não!_ Digo enquanto ria._

_Bem, Horo-Horo foi espancado ate ficar inconsciente, mas ainda sobreviveu.Ren e Sophie pararam de se matar, Hitsu aceitou me ajudar, ele disse que não ia deixar eu morrer desse jeito ¬¬" (e também u.u" a Sophie ficou ameaçando ele com uma faca O.o") e Fausto ajudou Horo-Horo a se recuperar.Depois todo mundo assino meu gesso e eu ter soltado meu cabelo.Nos fomos a fortaleça da Iron Doidona.O Marcos nos recebeu e nos levo ate a Iron doidona, agora era hora ò.ó/ o plano começou!Vamos salvar (Será?) o Hao-Kun!_

_-_Senhorita Saturn!-_Disse a Iron Doidona me abraçando ao me ver.-_Que bom que você chegou!-_Disse ela sorrindo._

_-_Oi Je-Cham._-Digo sorrindo._

-O que ouve com seu braço?-_Disse ela preocupada._

-E que eu cai de um penhasco, mas o Horo-Horo me salvou.-_Digo sorrindo._

-Coitadinha!O Hao deve ter descobrindo tudo e mandou seus "parceiros" atrás de você!E não luta você deve ter caído no penhasco!-_Diz ela._

-Er...Eu não disse isso..._-Fala com cara de idiota._

_-_Obrigada, senhor Horo-Horo!-_Diz a Iron ao Horo² sem me ouvir._

_-_Que isso!-_Diz ele encabulado._

-Senhorita Saturn, porque esses pecadores estão aqui?-_Pergunta a Iron Doidona._

_-_Eles?Bem, o Horo-Horo e o Ren são prisioneiros, o Hitsu e a Sophie passaram para o nosso lado.-_Digo sorrindo._

-Que bom!-_Disse a Iron sorrindo.-_Marcos, providencie roupas para eles!

-Claro!-_Disse ele serio.-_Fofinhas!Vamos trabalhar!-_Disse Marcos mudando tragicamente par um bichona estilista._

_-_Céus... .."-_Disse eu & Cia._

_Depois de todos os X-Laws ter assinado meu gesso, o Marcos e as "fofinhas" terem pegado as medidas de Sophie e Hitsu, a Doidona de ferro finalmente ia contar sobre o plano dela, ate que...A fortaleça começou a tremer._

-O que esta acontecendo?-_Pergunta Ren._

_-_Ora, Ren!Não seja modesto!Admita que foi você!-_Disse Sophie em tom de deboche._

-Ora sua...-_Disse Ren vermelho pulando para cima da Sophie._

_Então eles começaram a brigar de novo, mas logo pararam, porque o teto começou a cair, é pra pior (pra mim u.u") eu fui, literalmente, esmagada por um pedaço do teto, a Iron Doidona também, mas logo foi socorrida por seus capangas._

_-_Meu Deus!A Saturn foi esmagada!-_Berrava Hitsu._

_-_SATURADA!-_Gritou Sophie parando de chuta o Ren._

_-_Saturada?_-Perguntou todos._

-É o apelido da Saturn.-_Falou calmamente Sophie._

_-_Ah tah!_-Falou o povo._

_-_Hitsu.-_Disse Sophie.-_O que aconteceu com a Saturn?-_Disse ela balançando ele violentamente._

_-_Ela fooooiiii essseeemmmaaagaaaddaaa pelloooo teettoo!-_Disse ele sendo balanado violentamente. -_

MARI-CHAM!-_Gritou Horo²._

_-_SATURADA!-_Gritou Sophie largando Hitsu e tentando tirar o teto de cima de mim._

_-_Sophie você nunca vai conseguir fazer isso!Você é muito fraca!-_Falou Ren._

**-**Então tenta você!-_Disse Sophie se segurando para não bater nele._

_Então, lá foi Ren tentar levantar a pedra inutilmente, já que a "pedra" era feita de titânio reforçado demorou mais ou menos umas... 2 horas pra pode tirar aquilo de cima de mim.Quando finalmente tiram o titânio de cima de mim, eu simplesmente, só tinha desmaiado.Meia hora depois, eu acordei._

_-_SATURN!-_Gritou Sophie e Iron ao mesmo tempo e abraçando ao mesmo tempo também._

-MARI-CHAM!_-_Berrou Horo-Horo também me abraçando.

-Quem são vocês?-_Digo inocentemente._

_-_Saturn, você não lembra de mim?-_Disse Sophie espantada._

_-_Não.-_Respondo._-Quem é Saturn?-_Pergunto._

_-_Já sei!-_Disse Iron.-_Vamos rezar para que ela recupere a memória.-_Ela e os X-Laws começaram a Rezar._

-Ela só esta com amnésia.-_Disse Fausto tranqüilamente._

-Ela vai ficar assim pro resto da vida?-_Perguntou Hitsu preocupado._

_-_Depende, talvez sim, talvez não, é preciso de tempo.-_Respondeu Fausto._

_-_Mas eu não tenho tempo!-_Falou Sophie.-_Eu vi que da para reavivar a memória de alguém com alguma coisa que ela já viu ou sentiu ou ouviu!-_Falou ela animada._

_-_Já sei!-_Disse Horo².-_Mari-Cham, veja isso!-_Ele faz um rsa de gelo e entrega ara mim._

_-_Que bonito.-_Disse eu.-_Como você fez isso?Me ensina?

-Horo-Horo.-_Falou Sophie com seu olhar Batousai.-_O que isso tem a ver?

-N-Nada...-_Disse Horo-Horo se escondendo atrás de mim._

_-_SEU INUTIO!ERA PRA FAZER ALGUMA COISA ÚTIL!-_Berrava descontroladamente Sophie._

-Calma Sophie!_-Disse Hitsu segurando ela para não avançar em cima do Horo²._

_-_Hunf!-_Bufou Ren.-_Saturn, você sabem quem é o Ren?-_Perguntou ele._

_-_Ren?-_Disse eu.-_AH!Ren é meu irmão, não é?-_Digo sorrindo._

_-_Isso esta pior do que eu pensava...-_Falou Ren desanimado. _

_-_Mas quem é Saturn?_-Pergunto._

_-_Você se chama Saturn.-_Disse Hitsu._

_-_Eu me chamo Saturn?-_Disse eu._-Que engraçado!Eu tenho nome de um planeta!-_Digo enquanto começo a rir._

_-_Saturn, você sabe quem sou eu_?-Pergunta Hitsu._

-Não...-_Respondo._

_-_Desista!-_Disse Ren.-_Ela não vai se lembrar de nada!

-...Mas...-_Começo a falar._

_-_Mas...-_Fala o povo._

-Mas você me lembra uma maça!-_Digo sorridente enquanto aponto para Hitsu._

_-_Todos:Kpotam...

-E você é meu pai!-_Digo enquanto aponto para o Horo²._

_-_Não T-T".-_Fala Horo-Horo._

_-_Ela me lembra a Chii._-Digo sorridente._

_-_Como você acha ela parecida cm a Chii?-_Fala Ren indignado.-_Ela parece mais é uma vaca louca, isso sim!

-É mesmo e...Ei!EU NÃO SOU NENHUMA VACA E ESPETO DE CHURRASCO!-_Berra Sophie_

_Então, mais uma vez, eles começa a brigar...

* * *

_

**_Enquanto isso, Anna & Cia andavam pelos corredores..._**

_-_Mais rápido!Temos que chegar a recepcionista!-_Berrava Anna para os seus servos demoníacos que a carregavam nas costas (como se fossem cavalos XD) e os outros andando._

_-_Anna, será que os demos também podem servir de cavalo para gente?-_Pergunta Chocolove sendo ignorado._

_5 segundos depois..._

-Anna, nos estamos cansados!Estamos andando há um tempo!Da uma folga!-_Disse Chocolove sendo ignorado de novo._

_5 segundos depois..._

-Anna, vamos parar?Por favor?_-Pergunta ele e novo inutilmente._

_5 segundos depois..._

-Anna você tah gorda!-_Diz ele.-_O que você andou comendo?Já sei!è por que você esta naqueles dias!Por isso você engordou!Se você quiser, eu sei um lugar onde vende comidas ligths baratinhas!-_Diz Chocolove sorrindo.

* * *

_

**_Vontade e Matar 1:_**

_Todas as pessoas que passavam pelo corredor, onde a turma estava, só viram um "chocolate" voador bater na parede "suavemente".

* * *

_

-Mais alguém falar que eu estou gorda?-_Perguntou Anna perigosamente calma._(!)

_Yoh e Manta balançaram a cabeça seu percurso, ignorando o fato do Chocolove esta inconsciente no final do corredor.Quando eles chegaram na recepcionista viram o..._

_**Continua...**

* * *

_

**_Nota da Autora:_**

**E**ita!  
Esse cap saiu rápido XDD coitada de mim i.i fiquei com amnésia XD E finalmente apareceu a Sophie, o Hitsu e o pacote da Iron doidona XD NO próximo cap você vão descobrir o que fez aquele tremor lá na fortaleça Iron e quem era esse alguém que estava com a recepcionista.O que vcs acham?Quem deve ser ele?XD Hahahuahasó vão ver no próximo cap XDDD Hahuahuha agora vamos aos Reviews XD Ae!Feliz 7 de setembro!XDD Independência do Brasil XDD "Ouvira ao Ipiranga..." XDDD

**K**isses brasileiros!

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**_Hitsu:_**

Brigada por participar da minha fic XDDD Eu ate agora não consegui expor toda a sua personalidade mas eu vou conseguir XD Eu tb gosto da Tamao u.u Acho ela fofa!Mas eu não pude resistir XD Lá na hora só tinha a Anna e a Tamao, ai eu preferi jogar Tamao, se eu jogasse a Anna ela ia me matar XD hahuahuahua

Ae!Me diga!Quantos anos vc tem?E vc é CDF?o.o/(No bom sentido tah?¬¬")

Kisses! Ate mais Maça XD

**_Estelar:_**

Agora a coisa bombo!

To com amnésia, eu penso que o Ren é eu irmão, arrastei o Maça (Hitsu) e a coitada da Sophie junto...E agora?Será q eu vou arrasta vc tb?XDDQue bom q esta gostando da minha fic!To doida pra ver o próximo cap da sua!O que vi acontecer?XDDDNão se preocupe!Não vou ter mais nenhum bloqueio bobo XDD já to ate pensando no q vai acontecer no próximo cap XD Só falta escrever XDDD Q bom q só teve um bloqueio XDD Eu nunca mais quero ter um bloqueio x.x" isso atrasa tudo i-i"Bem o Hiei apareceu rápido saiu rápido XD coitado XDDD Tah sofrendo nas mas da Mukuro, ou o Kurama, ou das fãs enlouquecidas dele XD ou ele caiu do penhasco u.u" XDDD

Kisses fia o/

Ate o próximo cap XD

**_Lady Sophie:_**

Finalmente vc apareceu XD

Eu sei como é u.u' eu to lá, postando pra um fic linda e fofa e a, ou num d ou o pc trava u.u" Mas isso é passado XDFia eu nem vi se tem cap novo d sua fic x.x' Falando nisso o.o faz ma semana q num vejo meu mail T-T" ele deve tah cheio de propaganda T-T" e no 99 T-T" de novo u-u" Viu eu nem contei pro Ren q vc gosta dele XDD E tb ¬¬" to com amnésia uu' penso q o coitado é meu irmão u.u" fazer q, ne?Mas pensa comigo, eu fui esmagada por um teto de titânio e sai sem nenhum osso quebrado ou sangrado...To achando q eu sou de ferro XDBem no _Project Crazy Iron_ vc vai ter q cuidar de tudo XDEu perdi a memória ne...Imagina o q isso vai dar u.u" o Hao chega eu chamo ele de morango, a Anna chega eu chamo ela de mamãe, a Iron doidona chega eu chamo ela de cachorrinho, quando e pra eu atirar com a bazuca eu começo a cantar...coitada mim ii" coitada de vc ç.ç" coitada da turma & cia t-t"Quem diria XDD Eu posso ser a responsável pela morte de todo mundo u.u"

Ae!o.o/#te dou outro saco cheio de dinheiro# Minha filha!As coisas estão melhorando!XD A Argentina e o Uruguai tão pagado bilhões por causa das fotos XD isso é só um saco pq os outros eu num consegui trazer XD Vamos ficar mais ricas XDDD

Kisses XD ate o próximo cap XD

_**

* * *

Mini-Dicionario-Sama:**_

_**  
**_**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne:**

_Significa Garota sagrada dama de ferro Jeanne em inglês._

**Project Crazy Iron:**

_Significa Projeto ferro doido, ou seja, Projeto Iron doidona, a Lady Sophie que teve a idéia o.o/ Thanks you, Miss Sophie XD_

** Horo²:**_**  
**Não é nada e mais, só é o apelido do Horo-Horo em outras palavras.Para quem não sabe, o nome do Horo-Horo é Horukeu, é alguma coisa assim...Só sei que tem h, r e k.

* * *

_

**_Propagandas:_**

_Pousada Fubari:_

_"Se você quiser passa umas ferias legais em Tokio e não tem onde fica, então passa na Pousada Fubari!Lá tem serviço de quarto, medico particular e otimos cozinheiros!Sem contar as fontes de água quente e a nossa medium particular!E para os pais, que estão cansados de seus filhos fazendo bagunças é só increve-lo na colonia de ferias da Pousada Funbari!Lá elas aprendem historia, geografia, educação fisica, matematica e muito mais!Então não perca tempo!Venha a Pousada Fubari!Nesse mes promoção de inauguração!"_


	6. Hao finalmente aparece!

_**Entrevistas S.M.C.**_

_O que acontece quando uma autora de fanfics resolveu entrevistar os personagens de SK e acaba revelando um segredo muito importante e sai ao desespero para socorrer seu personagem favorito?

* * *

_

**ATENÇÃO:**

_Shaman King simplesmente não é meu!Se fosse meu, eu não estaria com amnésia e muito menos estaria marcada para morrer pela Anna, pelo Hao e provavelmente pela Iron Maiden Jeanne...Desculpas pelos erros de português i.i

* * *

_

_**No cap anterior...**_

-Quem são vocês?-_Digo inocentemente._

_-_Saturn, você não lembra de mim?-_Disse Sophie espantada._

_-_Não.-_Respondo._-Quem é Saturn?-_Pergunto._

-Ela só esta com amnésia.-_Disse Fausto tranqüilamente._

_Enquanto isso..._

-Mais alguém falar que eu estou gorda?-_Perguntou Anna perigosamente calma._(!)

_Yoh e Manta balançaram a cabeça seu percurso, ignorando o fato do Chocolove esta inconsciente no final do corredor.Quando eles chegaram na recepcionista viram o...

* * *

_

**Capitulo 06 **

_Hao aparece!_

_Era sorte de mais!Demorou, mas apareceu!Queria estar lá, sem amnésia ¬¬".Sem mais mistérios, lá esta a ele conversando animadamente com a recepcionista nojenta, dando cantadas ridículas em cima dele.Finalmente o Hao aparece!Enquanto isso Anna e Yoh,o Manta não, ele foi "salvar" o enquanto isso, Anna é Yoh foram se aproximando de Hao, e Anna chama ele:_

_-_HAO!-_Chama Anna._

_-_Anninha!-_Falou Hao animado, ignorando completamente a recepcionista._

_-_NÃO ME CHAME DE ANINHA!_-Disse Anna dando um tapa na cara dele._

_-_Oi Hao.-_Disse Yoh calmamente.(que novidade ¬¬)_

_-_Oi "irmãozinho".-_Disse Hao._

_-_Hao, você tem problemas muito grandes!-_Falou Anna._

_-_Eu sei!-_Disse Hao._

-Sabe?-_Perguntou Anna e Yoh._

_-_Claro!Você não esta vendo?Eu tenho que aturar "meu irmãozinho dando em cima de você", levar cantada de secretaria e aturar aquela menina estranha (Jeanne).Mas que bom que você esta aqui comigo!-_Disse ele abraçando Anna.

* * *

_

_**Vontade de matar 1:**_

_Só se vê uma Anna enterrando a cara de um Hao na parede (Essa doeu XD).

* * *

_

_-_Eu não sou nenhuma idiota que fica se esfregando com você, Hao!-_Disse Anna nervosa.-_Eu sou noiva do Yoh, não é Yoh?-_Pergunta ela._

_-_Hã?Ah!Claro.-_Disse ele "limpando o salão".

* * *

_

**_Vontade de matar 2:_**

_Só se vê uma Anna enforcando um Yoh...

* * *

_

-É "irmãozinho"...Segura o que você tem se não outro a leva, e é claro que esse outro sou eu!-_Disse ele se gabando.

* * *

_

_**Vontade de matar 3:**_

_Só se vê uma Anna tentando matar um Hao, que não morreu porque seu "irmãozinho" a segurou.

* * *

_

-Nossa, Anninha!Você esta tão estresadinha!Sabia que você fica linda desse jeito?-_fala Hao._

_-_IDIOTA!-_Grito Anna sendo segurada por Yoh._

-Anna, você não acha melhor irmos ajudar o chocolove?-_Disse Yoh._

_-_Esta bem.-_Disse Anna se acalmando._

_Depois de socorrem chocolove, Anna & Cia vão me procurar, mas é lógico que ocorreu o "Vontade de Matar" 4, 5 e o 6. Enquanto isso Anna fala tudooo que aconteceu para Hao.

* * *

_

**_Enquanto isso...Eu & Cia_**

-Quem são vocês?-_Eu pergunto._

_-_Eu me chamo Sophie.-_Disse Sophie._

_-_Que nome difícil!Você parece com a Chii, então eu vou te chamar de Chii!Fala "Chii"?-_Disse eu._

-Chii?-_Falou Sophie._

-Que fofinho!-_Disse eu abraçando Sophie._

_-_Menos, por favor u.u".-_Disse Sophie._

_-_Alem de perder a memória ela ficou cega ¬¬".-_Disse Ren._

_-_Eu não vou me irritar com você, Ren!-_Disse Sophie nervosa._

_-_Você se chama Ren?-_Pergunto apontando para ele._

_-_Sim.-_Disse o Ren._

-Irmãozinho!-_Digo enquanto abraço ele._

_-_Para com isso!Mas que droga!-_Disse Ren vermelho._

_-_Ta vermelhinho!Ta vermelhinho!-_Disse Sophie em tom e deboche._

_-_Quem é você?-_Pergunto apontado pra Hitsu._

_-_Eu sou o Hitsu.-_Disse o ele._

_-_Que nome complicado!Você parece uma maça!Então vou te chamar de maça!-_Digo enquanto abraço ele._

_-_E...E...Ta...Ta...Ta bem...-_Disse ele igualzinho a um tomate._

_-_E quem é você?-_Pergunto apontando para a Jeanne._

_-_Eu sou a Menina Sagrada Jeanne!-_Disse ela._

_-_Hum...Maninha!-_Digo enquanto abraço ela.-_E você?-_Pergunto apontando para o Horo-Horo._

_-_Horo-Horo ao seu dispor!-_Disse Horo-Horo._

_-_Hum...Mammy!-_Digo animada abraçando Horo-Horo._

-Mammy?-_Disse todos caindo na risada, menos Horo-Horo._

-Por que eu T-T?_-Disse Horo-Horo._

-Mas o que nos vamos fazer para ela recuperar a memória?-_Perguntou Hitsu parando de rir._

_-_E quem foi que fez o teto de titânio cair em cima da Senhorita Saturn?-_Perguntou Jeanne._

-Eu já sei!-_Disse Sophie.-_Primeiro, temos que mostrar coisa que a Saturn gosta, ai, ela pode lembrar de alguma coisa.Segundo...-_Sophie pega uma vassoura e bate ela no teto, fazendo com que uma "coisa" gorda caia no chão._

_-_Olha!Uma baleia!-_Digo apontando para a "coisa" gorda que caiu no chão._

_-_Não, Saturn!-_Disse Hitsu.-_Esse é o Robets Jonios de La Murcok, aquele cozinheiro maluco que você prendeu no primeiro capitulo dessa fanfic.-_Disse ele como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo._

_-_A tah...Vovó!-_Digo enquanto abraço o cozinheiro maluco do primeiro capitulo._

_-_NÃO T-T"!-_Disse todos, menos o cozinheiro._

-Saturn!Como sua mammy, eu ordeno que você solte a mamãe!Ela mal consegue andar!-_Disse Horo-Horo, recebendo olhares incrédulos.-_Ninguém merece T-T".

-Saturn, saia de perto dele!_-Disse Sophie.-_Foi ele que jogou o teto de titânio em cima de você!

- Vovó, por que a senhora jogou o teto em cima de mim?-_Digo inocentemente._

-É simples, minha netinha.Por sua culpa eu fui preso, mas como pode ver, eu fugi para me vingar de você.-_Disse Robets Jonios de La Murcok, o cozinheiro maluco e vingativo._

_-_Me desculpa, vovó.Eu fui uma garota mal.-_Digo eu enquanto faço cara de choro._

_-_Que gracinha!-_Disse__ Robets Jonios de La Murcok, o cozinheiro maluco e vingativo me abraçando._

-Coitada!Eu tenho muita do dela.-_Disse Ren com uma gota._

-Há! Há! Há! Há!-_Disse Robets Jonios de La Murcok, o cozinheiro maluco e vingativo, enquanto me carregando no obro.-_Eu vou seqüestrar a Saturn!E depois vou...Vou..O que eu vou fazer?

-Quem tal uma viagem ao mundo?-_pergunto._

–Boa idéia!Huahuahuahuhauahauh!-_Ria malignamente Robets...Ah!você sabem...E depois sai correndo._

_-_Não leve minha filha!-_Disse Horo-Horo, recebendo olhares incrédulos novamente._-Por que eu T-T'?

_Ok, todos inutilmente tentaram me salvar, mas nenhum ele lembraram que um "grande espírito" poderia resolver tudinho bemmm rapidinho.Então, eu fui seqüestrada pelo Robets Jonios de La Murcok, o cozinheiro maluco e vingativo.E 10 minutos mais tarde, aparecem Anna & Cia._

_-_Onde esta a tal de Saturn?-_Disse Hao._

_-_Eu não vou deixar você matar ela, Hao!-_Disse Jeanne determinada._

_-_E quem disse que eu quero matá-la?_Perguntou Hao._

_-_Você não quer?-_Pergunta todos surpresos._

-Agora não n.n.-_Disse ele sorrindo._

-Você vai morrer hoje, Hao!-_Disse Jeanne determinada._

_-_Ai que meda!-_Disse ele em tom de deboche._

_-_Antes de vocês se matarem, eu tenho que falar uma coisa.-_Disse Sophie, ganhando todas as atenções.-_A Saturn foi seqüestrada por um cozinheiro maluco vingativo.

_-_Por que?-_Perguntou Hao, Anna, Yoh, Manta e Chocolove._

-Por que ela acidentalmente o dedurou pra policia, igualzinho ela fez com você Hao.-_Disse Horo-Horo._

-O que!-_Disse Jeanne._

-Isso mesmo!-_Disse Horo-Horo sem se tocar que estava me dano a chave de ouro para morrer nas mãos da Iron Jeanne.-_È o seguinte: A Saturn falou sem querer as fontes de força do Hao e tudo e talz.Ai, ela estava tentando conserta tudo isso, mas ate agora ela só conseguiu mais problemas.

-Meu Senhor do céu!-_Disse Jeanne._

_-_IDIOTA.-_Disse Sophie e Ren pulando em cima do Horo-Horo._

_-_Olha, Jeanne.-_Começou Yoh.-_A Saturn não queria que nada disso acontecesse, ela nem imaginava que isso ia acontecer!

-Como ela é bondosa.-_Disse Jeanne com um rio de lagrimas.-_Então dês do principio ela só era uma garota normal com um sonho estranho e com o braço quebrado.

-Todos.-Gota o.o'

-Falou bem, Yoh.-_Disse Manta com uma gotinha._

-É, Eu andei treinando._-Disse Yoh orgulhoso._

_-_Mas gente, não ia ser melhor nos irmos procurar ela?-_Fala timidamente Hitsu._

_-_Mas como a gente vai fazer isso?-_Pergunta Manta._

-Eu sei como!-_Disse Jeanne._

_-_Como?-_Pergunta todos._

_-_Simples, em cada roupa dos X-Laws tem um rastreador.Mas ele só funciona nesse estúdio, se ela sair daqui não vai ter como nos irmos atrás dela.-_Responde Jeanne._

_Então, a Iron começou a me rastrear, mas o meu rastreado estava meio danificado, pois o teto de titânio fez um belo grande estrago.Ai, descobriram que eu estava no estúdio ainda, mas estava na ex-cozinha do Robets.Então, depois de algumas brigas envolvendo Hao, Anna, Jeanne, Ren Horo-Horo e Sophie, eles foram atrás de mim levando um rastreador portátil-X, feito pelas empresas "X-Laws & Cia ®" todos os diretos reservados._

_**Continua...**

* * *

_

**_Nota da Autora_**:

**A**eeww povo!Finalmente!Com esse capitulo eu pensei, e pensei, e pensei, e cheguei a uma conclusão: Talvez, ouviram?_Talvez _a minha fanfic mais famosa que eu já criei vai chegar ao fim nos 2 próximos capítulos, o próximo vai ser o fim e o depois dele vai ser o epílogo fofinho XD Mas eu acho que a te lá vou ter mais idéias bizarras e o final vai demorar XDD Agora mesmo eu estou tendo uma idéia XD Já estou tendo idéia o/ O final foi cancelado!E provável que tenha mais 4 capítulos!Ou quem sabe mais!Minha imaginação voltou!XD Ae!Como estou animada, vou mostra para vocês os erros de gravação XD Mas antes os Reviews e o Mini-Dicionario-Sama!

**K**issus Saturianos!

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**_Hitsu:_**

Bem...Eu explico o que é "CDF", mas antes quero me desculpar por usar essa palavra u.u".Devia ter usado "nerd" ¬¬", mas fazer o que, ne?Continuando, CDF tem...Ja sei!Tipow, vc me da seu MSN ai eu te conto, ok?Você falou que não é brasileiro, então você é o que?Americano?o.o/ Você tem quantos anos?Ate mais o/

* * *

**_-Mini-Dicionario-Sama!_**

**_Titânio:_**

É o metal mais resistem e pesado que existe na face da terra.

**_Rastreador portátil-X_**

Um rastreador com uma tecnologia avançada, mas a NASA já a superou há muito tempo atrás.

* * *

_**-Erros de Gravação:**_

**E**rro **1**:

_-_Hao, você tem problemas muito grandes!-_Falou Anna._

_-_Eu sei!-_Disse Hao._

-Sabe?-_Perguntou Anna e Yoh._

_-_Claro!Você não esta vendo?Eu tenho que aturar "meu irmãozinho dando em cima de você", levar cantada de secretaria e aturar aquela menina estranha (Jeanne).Mas que bom que você esta aqui comigo!-_Disse ele abraçando Anna.

* * *

_

_**Vontade de matar 1:**_

_Só se vê uma Anna enterrando a cara de um Hao na parede.

* * *

_

_-_Eu não sou nenhuma idiota que fica se esfregando com você, Hao!Hao?

-Anna.-_Começa a falar o diretor com uma gota.-_Esqueceram de colocar a parede de isopo...

-Isso quer dizer que ela realmente enfiou a cara do Hao na parede?-_Pergunta Yoh._

_-_Sim...u.u'-_Disse o Diretor.

* * *

_

_**E**rro **2**:_

_-_Eu não sou nenhuma idiota que fica se esfregando com você, Hao!-_Disse Anna nervosa.-_Eu sou noiva do Yoh, não é Yoh?-_Pergunta ela.-_Ei!Cade o Yoh?

_-_Ele ta ali...-_Disse Hao com um Band-Aid® na testa apontando para o Yoh, que estava sendo "atacado" por fãs malucas._

_Todos:_O-o'

* * *

_**E**rro **3**:_

_-_E quem foi que fez o teto de titânio cair em cima da Senhorita Saturn?-_Perguntou Jeanne._

-Eu já sei!-_Disse Sophie.-_Primeiro, temos que mostrar coisas que a Saturn gosta, ai, ela pode lembrar de alguma coisa.Segundo...-_Sophie pega uma vassoura e bate ela no teto._

-Olha!O teto de titânio desabou em cima da Chii!_-Digo inocentemente.-_Ei!Pera ai!Isso não tava no roteiro!Era pro Robets cai!SOPHEI?SOPHIE?

* * *

_**E**rro **4**:_

_-_E quem foi que fez o teto de titânio cair em cima da Senhorita Saturn?-_Perguntou Jeanne._

-Eu já sei!-_Disse Sophie com um Band-Aid® na cabeça.-_Primeiro, temos que mostrar coisas que a Saturn gosta, ai, ela pode lembrar de alguma coisa.Segundo...-_Sophie pega uma vassoura e bate, fazendo alguma coisa gorda cair do teto._

_-Olha!Uma baleia caiu em cima da mamãe!-Falo inocentimente.-Ei!Isso também não tava no roteiro!Ai meu Deus!E agora?_

_-Eu to legal Mari-Cham!-Disse Horo-Horo esmagado pelo cozinehiro que estava desmaiado, mas logo depois o teto de titânio desabou em cima deles._

_Todos:_O-o'

* * *

**E**rro **5**:

-Há! Há! Há! Há!-_Disse Robets Jonios de La Murcok, o cozinheiro maluco e vingativo, enquanto me carregando no obro.-_Eu vou seqüestrar a Saturn!E depois vou...Vou..O que eu vou fazer?

-Quem tal uma viagem ao mundo?-_pergunto._

–Boa idéia!Huahuahuahuhauahauh!-_Ria malignamente Robets...Ah!você sabem...E depois sai correndo...E depois tropeça e cai no abismo._

_-_Isso, definitivamente, não esta no roteiro uu'-_Digo enquanto me segurava m uma arvorezinha na ponta do abismo.

* * *

_

**E**rro **6**:

-Há! Há! Há! Há!-_Disse Robets Jonios de La Murcok, o cozinheiro maluco e vingativo, enquanto me carregando no obro, mas sem perceber me deixa cair no chão.-_Eu vou seqüestrar a Saturn!E depois vou...Vou...O...Huauhauhauhauh XD

_Saturn:¬¬_

_Todos:_XD

* * *

**E**rro **7**:

_-_Onde esta a tal de Saturn?-_Disse Hao._

-Sabia que quando o Robets foi sair correndo ele esqueceu uma coisa?-_Disse alguém._

_-_O que?-_Pergunta todos curiosos._

_-_Eu ¬¬.-_Disse eu pendurada na arvorezinha do penhasco.-_O Robets caiu...

-O que!O.o.-_Disse todos assustados._

-Mas tem um colchão lá em baixo...-_Disse eu._

_-_A tah! u-u'.-_Disse todos mais calmos._

_-_Só que eu ouvi ele estourar...Bem antes do Robets cair...

_Todos:O-o'

* * *

_

**_Propagandas:_**

_Pousada Fubari:_

_"Se você quiser passa umas ferias legais em Tokio e não tem onde fica, então passa na Pousada Fubari!Lá tem serviço de quarto, medico particular e otimos cozinheiros!Sem contar as fontes de água quente e a nossa medium particular!E para os pais, que estão cansados de seus filhos fazendo bagunças é só increve-lo na colonia de ferias da Pousada Funbari!Lá elas aprendem historia, geografia, educação fisica, matematica e muito mais!Então não perca tempo!Venha a Pousada Fubari!Nesse mes promoção de inauguração!"_


	7. O grande final!

_**Entrevistas S.M.C.**_

_O que acontece quando uma autora de fanfics resolveu entrevistar os personagens de SK e acaba revelando um segredo muito importante e sai ao desespero para socorrer seu personagem favorito?_

**_

* * *

_**

**ATENÇÃO:**

_Shaman King simplesmente não é meu!Se fosse meu, eu não estaria com escrevendo isso e muito menos sem dinheiro u-u'...Desculpas pelos erros de português i.i_

_

* * *

_

**_No capitulo anterior..._**

-Há! Há! Há! Há!-_Disse Robets Jonios de La Murcok, o cozinheiro maluco e vingativo, enquanto me carregando no obro.-_Eu vou seqüestrar a Saturn!E depois vou...Vou..O que eu vou fazer?

-Quem tal uma viagem ao mundo?-_pergunto._

–Boa idéia!Huahuahuahuhauahauh!-_Ria malignamente Robets...Ah!você sabem...E depois sai correndo._

_-_Mas como a gente vai fazer isso?-_Pergunta Manta._

-Eu sei como!-_Disse Jeanne._

_-_Como?-_Pergunta todos._

_-_Simples, em cada roupa dos X-Laws tem um rastreador.Mas ele só funciona nesse estúdio, se ela sair daqui não vai ter como nos irmos atrás dela.-_Responde Jeanne._

_Então, a Iron começou a me rastrear, mas o meu rastreado estava meio danificado, pois o teto de titânio fez um belo grande estrago.Ai, descobriram que eu estava no estúdio ainda, mas estava na ex-cozinha do Robets.Então, depois de algumas brigas envolvendo Hao, Anna, Jeanne, Ren Horo-Horo e Sophie, eles foram atrás de mim levando um rastreador portátil-X, feito pelas empresas "X-Laws & Cia ®" todos os diretos reservados._

* * *

**Capitulo 07**

_O final!  
_

_Então, todos foram atrás de mim, mas o estranho era que o rastreador-X (todos os direitos reservados ®) mostrava que eu estava do lado deles dando voltas, e muito mais coisas estranhas._

-Jeanne, acho que isso ta com defeito...-_Disse Manta com uma gota._

-Você ainda diz "acha"!-_Disse Ren irritado._

_-_O cozinheiro doidão disse que ia levar ela para uma volta ao mundo, né?-_Disse Hitsu._

-É.-_Concorda todos._

-Então eles devem esta num avião agora!

-Boa idéia!-_Disse Sophie animada._

-Então vamos para o aeroporto!Vamos nos dividir em vários grupos e cada um vai para um aeroporto no mundo, ai, fica mais fácil de encontrar ela!-_Disse Hitsu animado._

-Boa idéia!-_Disse todos menos Anna._

_-_Não ia ser mais fácil pedi pro Hao levar a gente ate a Saturn?-_Fala Anna._

-Essa também é uma boa idéia...-_Disse Hitsu com vergonha._

_Então todos vão para o Espírito de Fogo, e começam a me procurar no céu...

* * *

_

_M**eia hora depois...**_

-Acho melhor a gente voltar!-_Disse Chocolove desanimado.-_Se a gente tiver sorte, ela pode recuperar a memória sozinha.

-Ok.-_Concorda todos desanimados._

_Então todos voltam para o estúdio e vão para a lanchonete, enquanto eles ficam suspirando e esperando Manta conserta o rastreador da Jeanne, eu aparece na lanchonete e vou ate a mesa dele._

_-_Oi povo!-_Disse eu animada.-_Nossa!Que cara!O que ouve?

-Sabe como é, ne?-_Começou Yoh.-_Nos estávamos atrás de você só que pelo visto você vai ficar com aquele cozinheiro doido para sempre...

-Mas eu estou aqui!-_Digo endiginada._

_-_Sei...E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra...-_Disse Ren irônico._

_-_Saturn!-_Disse Sophie e Fausto surpresos._

_-_Oi de novo...-_Digo com uma gotinha._

-Como você saiu de la?-_Pergunta Sophie_

_-_Ah!É que eu_...-Eu ia começar a falar ate que foi interrompida pelo grito histérico(?) de Jeanne._

-Eu já sei onde a Saturn esta!-_Disse ela animada._

_-_Finalmente me notaram...-_Digo com uma gotinha._

_-_A Saturn deve esta na cozinha destruída do cozinheiro maluco!-_Disse ela falando como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais inteligente do mundo._

_-_O QUE!-_Gritamos eu e Sophie indignadas enquanto Fausto fazia juras de amor para Elisa._

_-_Boa idéia!-_Disse todos menos eu, Sophie e Fausto (o que comprova que eles não tinham me visto.)_

_Então, as bestas quadradas vão "atrás" de mim, na cozinha do Robets...

* * *

_

_**Na cozinha do Robets...**_

_Os nossos queridos cabeça-quadrada...Er...Digo, personagens chegaram na cozinha de Robets e viram um avião todo estragado pousado no chão o Robets chorando no chão e Tamao(?) batendo nele freneticamente e gritando alguma coisa como "SEU TARADO!"..._

_-_Onde esta a Saturn?-_Disse Yoh num tom de voz heróico._

_-_Eu não sei!-_Disse Robets chorando._

_-_Ele ta mentindo!Bora bater nele!-_Disse Horo² com uma metralhadora de gelo._

_-Todos:_oõ'

-Foi mal...-_Disse Horo² envergonhado guardando a metralhadora._

_Então, Jeanne pega seu espírito, Shamash e pede pra ele prende Robets num instrumento de tortura...A cadeira com pregos..._

_-_Onde esta a Senhorita Saturn?-_Perguntou Jeanne seria._

_-_Eu não sei!Eu já disse que não sei!-_Falava Robets irritado.(O que fazia Jeanne apertar mais ele na cadeira.)_

-Fala logo se não EU te mato!-_Disse Anna irritada. _

_-_Mas eu já falei a verdade!_-Disse ele sendo apertado pela cadeira assassina._

_-_Tamao, o que aconteceu aqui...-_Pergunta Manta com uma gota na cabeça._

_-_Bem...É uma historia bem longa...-_Disse Tamao, que parou de bater em Robets.-_Foi mais ou menos assim...

* * *

_**Flash Back!Flash Back!Flash Back!**_

Apos Robets ter me seqüestrado, nos fomos para o aeroporto e de lá pegamos o avião particular dele (Ele é rico! Ta pensando o que? XD).

-Bem vindos ao avião VVVip2 particular!Por favor, coloquem os cistos de segurança enquanto o avião decola.As companhias Viagens e Viagens® (Todos os direitos reservados!) agradece!-_Disse Tamao que trabalhava como aeromoça._

-Nossa!É a primeira vez que eu entro em um avião, vovó?-_Pergunto animada._

_-_Bem...Er...Sim!É sim minha netinha!-_Disse Robets vestido de vovozinha..._

_-_Que legal!Mal posso esperar quando a gente chegar na Grécia!-_Falo super animada e entusiasmada._

_Então o avião começa a decolar._

-Vovó eu to com medo!-_Disse eu como se fosse uma criança de 5 anos.(N/A:Eu ESTOU agindo como uma criança de 5 anos ¬¬')_

_-_Não se preocupe minha netinha!-_Disse Robets com um sorriso Colgate._

_Então, de repente, o avião começa a fazer um barulho estranho._

_-_AH!É O APOCALIPSE!AH!EU VOU MORRER!SOCORRO!-_Gritava ele desesperado em cima da cadeira._

_-_Calma vovó!É só o motor do avião.-_Disse eu sorrindo ingenuamente._

_-_Er...Eu...Eu...Eu sabia!É!Eu sabia dês do começo!Só fiz isso para tentar te animar!-_Mentia Robets._

_-_Não precisa fazer isso vovó!Agora eu não estou mais com medo.-_Disse eu sorrindo._

_-_Ah...Que bom...-_Disse ele com um sorriso amarelo._

_Então, conversa vai conversa vem, e o avião finalmente pega vôo.Então, aparece novamente Tamao trazendo um carrinho com comes e bebes._

_-_Vovó eu quero ir ao banheiro!-_Disse eu com uma expressão sofrida._

-Você quer que eu vá junto?-_Disse Robets com uma cara de pedófilo nem um pouco discreta._

_-_Não precisa.Eu a levo ate lá!-_Disse Tamao com um olhar de reprovação._

_Robets fez bico e se virou para a janela.Enquanto isso Tamao me mostrou a onde e o banheiro.Na volta para os acentos, ela perguntou o que ouve comigo, então eu contei de tudddooo o que eu lembrava e ela deduziu que eu estava com amnésia, então, ela pediu para eu ficar na cabine de controle.E eu, simplesmente, fiz o que ela pediu.E ela foi para onde Robets estava, super indignada pelo visto..._

_-_Como você pode fazer isso com a Saturn?-_Falava Tamao super indignada._

_-_Você não pode fazer nada!-_Disse ele mostrando a língua pra ela._

_-_Posso sim!Eu posso ligar para a central e fazer esse avião voltar rapidinho!É só falar que tem um pedófilo a bordo é pronto!-_Disse Tamao ainda super indignada._

_-_Você não vai fazer isso!-_Disse ele se levantando._

_-_AH!TARADO!-_Gritava ela dando bolsadas em Robets.-_TARADO!TARADO!

_-_O que esta acontecendo aqui!-_Disse o Piloto chegando perto dos acentos junto comigo e com o Co-Piloto._

_-_TARADO!TARADO!-_Gritava Tamao eufórica, ainda dando bolsadas em Robets._

_-_Ele é o tarado!-_Apontou o Co-piloto para Robets._

_-_VAMOS PEGAR ELE!-_Disse o piloto pegando um espigarda e mirando em Robets._

_-_Meninas, eu acho melhor vocês saírem daqui.-_Disse o Co-Piloto._

_-_Esta bem.-_Disse eu, que logo depois, sai do local junto com Tamao._

_-_Será que nos não podemos conversar?-_Disse Robets mijando nas calças, literalmente._

-NÃO!-_Disse o piloto._

_Então, para a infelicidade de Robets, o piloto começa a atirar nele, só que ele acaba errando a mira e acaba atirando no porta malas, que abriu bem em cima de mim, deixando TODAS as malas caírem sobre mim e almas sobre Tamao._

_-_Me Deus!-_Gritou Tamao ao ver o monte de malas em cima de mim._

_-_Vamos ajudar a garota!-_Falou o piloto indo em direção a mini montanha de malas._

_Então todos foram me tirar da mini montanha de malas e quando me tiraram, eu estava desmaiada._

_**15 minutos mais tarde...**_

-Ai minha cabeça...-_Disse eu acordando._

_-_Saturn você esta bem?-_Perguntou Robets._

_-_Claro que eu estou Robets!-_Disse eu indignada._

_-_Você chamou ele de Robets?-_Falou Tamao supressa._

_-_Claro!Robets é o nome dele, né?Ou você acha que eu ai chamar ele de vovó?-_Falava eu indignada._

_-_Mas você chamava ele de vovó...-_Falou Tamao com uma gota._

_-_Vixe!É mesmo!Agora eu estou me lembrando!-_Disse eu pensativa._

_-_Você recuperou a sua memória?-_Perguntou Tamao._

_-_Sim...Agora eu tenho certeza que o Horo-Horo não é minha mãe e a Sophie não é a Chii, se bem que ela parece.-_Disse eu._

_-_Nossa!Então a garotinha ai estava com amnésia, é?-_Perguntou o piloto._

_-_Sim, eu estava, mas...Quem esta pilotando o avião?_-Pergunto preocupada._

_-_Vixe!Eu tinha me esquecido!-_Disse o piloto, que saiu correndo para a cabine._

_Então, nos fomos à cabine de comando.O piloto e o co-piloto tentavam fazer de tudo para o avião voltar a sua rota normal, mas os controles travaram..._

_-_NOS VAMOS MORRER!-_Gritava o co-piloto desesperado._

_-_SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!-_Disse o piloto pegando um pára-quedas e saltando do avião._

_-_Que tal nos dividimos o mesmo pára-quedas, gracinha?-_Disse Robets dando uma cantada em Tamao._

_-_TARADO!-_Gritava ela enquanto dava bolsadas em Robets._

_-_MAMÃE!-_Disse o co-piloto pulando com o ULTIMO pará-quedas._

_-E agora?O que a gente faz?Ai!-_Falava Robets.

-Já sei!-_Disse eu._

_Então eu peguei a arma que a Jeanne tinha me dado e atirei no controle do avião, tentando assim fazer eles destravarem, mas apareceu um anjo metálico, então, eu pedi para o anjo metálico me tirar dali junto com Tamao, mas deixar Robets no avião, porque ele era um tarado pedófilo._

_Então, eu e Tamao fomos salvas pelo anjo e o avião pousou encima da ex-cozinha de Robets.Robets saiu do avião, por incrível que pareça, inteiro.E eu e Tamao pousamos no chão graças ao anjo.Tamao desidiu ficar para bater em Robets enquanto eu fui embora de lá com meu anjo metálico._

**_Fim do Flash Back!Flash Back!Flash Back!

* * *

_**

_Todos ficaram olhando pasmos para Tamao, que recomeçava a bater em Robets, só que agora com a ajuda de Anna, Jeanne e as X-Laws femininas...

* * *

_

_**Corte de cena...**_

_Esta cena foi cortada pelo fato de ser muito violenta.Desculpe-me pelo transtorno.Agora vamos voltar a fanfic..._

_**Voltando a fanfic...

* * *

**_

_Depois de toda aquela matança...Er...Digo, barraco, nosso "heróis" finalmente se tocaram e se lembraram que me viram na lanchonete e imediatamente voltaram para lá foi um loucos.

* * *

_

_**Na lanchonete...**_

_Quando eles chegaram lá, eles encontraram: Eu, Sophie e Fausto(!) cantando no Karao-que (Eu sei!esta errado...) em cima do balcão da lanchonete enquanto a cozinheira ficava reclamando._

_Turma & Cia:...-Varias gotas apareceram na cabeça de nossos Heróis..._

_**Fim!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_**A**ew minna-sama!_

_Eu finalmente acabei!Eu sei!O final esta horrível!Mil desculpas pelos erros e pela demora!Era para eu ter publicado isso um mês atrás!Meu primo pegou meu pc para fazer um trabalho de faculdade e aproveitou e reformatou o pc, a besta aqui esqueceu de salvar o capitulo e quando o pc voltou, eu tive que refazer o capitulo tooodiinhhoooo!E eu demorei porque eu fiquei com preguiça!Então!Hoje!Dia 25/12/2005 eu resolvi termina a fanfic!E tem direito a epílogo!Mas sabe porque eu terminei a fanfic agora?Porque dia 29 eu vou viajar...Então eu achei injusto termina a fanfic em 2006 e decidi terminá-la hoje!Ae!Eu também atualizei TODOS os capítulos!E tirei os erros mais brutos de alguns...E vocês viram?A fanfic ficou com um novo "look"!He,he,he.Olha gente, eu vou publicar o epílogo junto com no mesmo daí que esse capitulo então ele não terá **nota da autora**!Porque eu vou falar tudo nessa nota mesmo!_

_Bem, eu fico feliz de ter feito essa fanfic!No começo era para ela ser somente uma entrevista mesmo!Mas a minha imaginação começou a aflorar e saiu o que esta hoje!Eu melhorei bastante o meu vocabulário e ate o jeito de escrever!E quando eu voltar de férias ou ate mesmo amanha eu vou começar a escrever minha fanfic nova, só que ela vai demorar um pouco porque eu estou com dificuldade de inventor o que eu vou fazer nos capítulos!Ate agora eu já tenho 3 em mente.E eu tenho que escolher as quantidades de personagens que eu vou fazer neles, mas eu vou melhorar mais ainda na minha comedia porque ultimamente eu estou lendo as comedias do CDZ, e eu tenho que confessar que aquelas são as melhores comedias que eu já li em toda a minha vida! Ae!Eu aprendi que se a gente clicar na palavra **reply** você respondo o review da pessoa!Legal, né?Opa!Eu falei demais o.o'.É melhor eu me retirar agora!_

_**A**gradeço a: _

**_Iron Maiden Miko Marion Phauna_**, _**Uchiha Sayuki,Shiro no Kitsune, Lady Macbeth2, Estelar, Lady Sophie, Hitsu, Anna Kyoyama e a Miss Mousse **por mandarem reviews_

_**K**issus natalinos!_

_**F**eliz Natal e um prospero ano novo!_

_

* * *

_

_**Erros de Gravação**_

_**E**rro 1:_

**_Fim do Flash Back!Flash Back!Flash Back!_**

_Todos ficaram olhando pasmos para Tamao, que recomeçava a bater em Robets, só que agora com a ajuda de Anna, Jeanne e as X-Laws femininas...Mas de repente aparece todo o elenco feminino com roupa de guerreiras gregas e eu liderando a "tropa" de mulheres furiosas..._

_-_VAMOS PEGAR ESSE PEDOFILO!-_Gritava eu encima de um cavalo com roupa de guerreira grega com uma espada na mão._

_Então, todo o elenco feminino começa a bater, corta, tortura, chicotear, espancar, chutar, furar, afogar, torturar, da de comida para um tubarão, eu já disse torturar?E muito mais enquanto os meninos olhavam a cena, literalmente, aterrorizados._

P.s:Nesse capitulo só teve um errinho de gravação por incrível que pareça...

* * *

_**Propagandas:**_

_Pousada Fubari:_

"Se você quiser passa umas ferias legais em Tokio e não tem onde fica, então passa na Pousada Fubari!Lá tem serviço de quarto, medico particular e otimos cozinheiros!Sem contar as fontes de água quente e a nossa medium particular!E para os pais, que estão cansados de seus filhos fazendo bagunças é só increve-lo na colonia de ferias da Pousada Funbari!Lá elas aprendem historia, geografia, educação fisica, matematica e muito mais!Então não perca tempo!Venha a Pousada Fubari!Nesse mes promoção de inauguração!"

**P.s:**_A Propaganda da Pousada Funbari é obrigatoria pelo fato que se eu não coloca-la a Anna vai me matar..._


	8. O honoravel epilogo!

_**Entrevistas S.M.C.**_

_O que acontece quando uma autora de fanfics resolveu entrevistar os personagens de SK e acaba revelando um segredo muito importante e sai ao desespero para socorrer seu personagem favorito?_

* * *

**ATENÇÃO:**

_Shaman King simplesmente não é meu!Se fosse meu, eu não estaria com amnésia e muito menos estaria marcada para morrer pela Anna, pelo Hao e provavelmente pela Iron Maiden Jeanne...Desculpas pelos erros de português i.i_

* * *

**Capitulo 08**

_O honorável epílogo_

_Bem, depois de eu, Sophie e Fausto finalmente sairmos do balcão a tapas com a cozinheira e de todos tentarem me matar, e eu tentar seqüestrar o Hao só para mim, tudo estava em paz..._

_-_Hao-Kun, eu acertei os seus mediadores?-_Pergunto para ele enquanto babava._

_-_Não.-_Disse ele sorrindo ( E fazendo eu babar mais é claro)._

_-_O QUE?PORQUE NÃO FALOU ANTES?-_Gritou todos furiosos, menos eu que estava babando._

_-_Ninguém perguntou...-_Disse ele dando os ombros._

_-_Grrr!Agora você vai ver!-_Disse Sophie furiosa com uma bomba atômica na mão._

_-_Opa!-_Disse Hao saindo correndo com Sophie & Cia atrás, e eu sendo arrastada junto..._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Saturn..._**

_Depois de toda essa ladainha eu desisti de entrevistar os personagens e viajei de férias para Caldas Novas junto com a família e amigas, uma cidade turística de Goiás, e lá em Caldas Novas, para a minha infelicidade, eu acabei me apaixonando por um garoto e tive que arrasta minhas pobres amigas para me ajudar a ficar amiga dele.E com toda essa historia acabou sendo espirada a escrever uma comedia romântica quando voltar para casa._

* * *

**_O Final de Maiden..._**

_Maiden, pois tudo isso, reformou sua sede no Studios e recrutou novos aliados, e é claro, pegou o meu anjo de volta e disse, para a minha alegria, que eu não era mais uma X-Laws, mas ela deixou eu ficar com o uniforme, pelo menos.Ela só não começou outra guerrinha com Hao, porque seus capangas a ameaçavam de matá-la junto com os outros X-Laws._

_

* * *

_

**_O final de Yoh..._**

_O pobre Yoh foi obrigado por Anna, a construir toda a Pousada Funbari, mas que por sorte, ele poderia usar seus poderes xamanicos, e pelo que Anna disse, "aquilo" ia ser um treinamento..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_O final de Robets, O cozinheiro maluco e vingativo..._**

_Este foi tão espancado por Tamao e pelas moças do elenco que esta em estado de coma no hospital, e caso ele não morrer, este vai ser preso por experiências não autorizadas com humanos e animais e pedofilia._

_

* * *

_

**_O final do Narrador..._**

_Eu o despedi por incompetência no 5 capitulo, nos bastidores antes de começar as gravações.Agora ele deve esta trabalhando para outras fanfics._

_

* * *

_

**_O final de Opacho..._**

_Este foi o mais sortudo de todos, eles conseguiu fugir da prisão da Maiden enquanto ela estava fora.Ele visita Hao todos os dias no hospital levando almas para o Espírito de fogo como presente._

_

* * *

_

**_O final de Hikari-Cham..._**

_Hikari-Cham viajou junto comigo, e teve que aturar minhas maluquices, quando retornar para casa, viajou novamente, mas agora para o sul do Brasil com sua mãe e outra amiga, pois esta(Hikari) fez 15 anos de idade e decidiu trocar sua festa por uma viagem._

_

* * *

_

**_O final de Lyserg..._**

_Esse ajudou Maiden a reconstruir a base.Ele ficou muito irritado com as ameaças e tentou atacar Hao, mas quase morreu e também teve que ser hospitalizado.Ele recebe visitas da Maiden & X-Laws todos os dias, e é claro, da Turma também._

_

* * *

_

**_O final de Kurma..._**

_Este foi hospitalizado por causa da luta que teve com Mukuro, mas que por azar teve que ficar no mesmo quarto que ela.Ele recebe visitas de Yusuke & Cia e às vezes a Turma do Yoh aparece lá._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Anna..._**

_Esta lucrou muito com a Pousada.Apos obrigar Yoh a construir toda a Pousada e, um só dia, se casou com Yoh e teve um filho chamado Hana.Mas é claro, não isso demorou um pouco, né?_

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Ryo..._**

_Este ainda esta em coma, e caso ele sair do coma vai ter que ficar alguns anos na cadeia e logo após isso vai ter que trabalhar para Anna._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Pós-Morte e Pré-Morte..._**

_Eles ainda são servos de Anna, agora com a Pousada eles receberam o cargo de seguranças._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final dos X-Laws..._**

_Eles ainda trabalhão e se sacrificam pela Maiden._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Horo-Horo ..._**

_Este queria viajar comigo, mas como minha família não deixou então voltou para a sua terra começou a fazer uma plantação de Fuki enquanto eu não voltava._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de minha mãe..._**

_Minha mãezinha viajou comigo para Caldas Novas, e quando voltou viveu feliz para sempre com seu salário de professora me dando 20 contos de mesada._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Fausto..._**

_Este esta trabalhando para Anna como Medico da pousada, mas por seu enorme talento de canto também virou cantor da pousada e ganha dois salários e dois décimos terceiros._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Manta..._**

_Este ficou encarregado pelas finanças de sua família.E sempre visita Yoh na pousada.Ele ajudou Yoh a construir a pousada dando para ele suco de laranja._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Ren..._**

_Este ainda vivi em "guerra" com Sophie.Fundou uma fabrica de leite internacional que é afiliada a Pousada Funbari.Sempre visita a pousada, com a desculpa de que veio a negócios._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Chocolove... _**

_Este trabalha para Anna, no show de piadas, geralmente leva tomates mas por incrível que pareça algumas pessoas riem de sua piadas..._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Mukuro..._**

_Ela esta hospitalizada no mesmo quarto de Kurama após sua briga com este.Recebe visita do Hiei & Cia todos os dias e de seus servos do Makai.E as vezes recebe visita da Turma do Yoh._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Hiei..._**

_Ele consegue se livrar de Fausto e tem que tomar conta de todo o trabalho de Mukuro no Makai.Visita ela e Kurama todo o dia junto com seus amigos e os servos de Mukuro.Às vezes com a Turma do Yoh._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Lady Sophie..._**

_Eu e ela fizemos parceria em um negocio de vender fotos ou imagens marcantes da fanfic dela por preços absurdos.Ou seja, nos ficamos ricas.E ela foi contratada para fazer uma propaganda e ser modelo de uma revista de moda.Ou seja, ela ficou mais rica._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Hitsu..._**

_Este foi contratado como modelo e viaja o mundo todo por causa do emprego.E quando ele estava na Europa eu finalmente liguei para ele e explique o que era CDF.Ele também ficou muito rico._

_

* * *

_

**_O Final de Hao..._**

_Este ficou hospitalizado.Recebe visita de seus capangas, a Turma, dos X-Laws, de mim antes de viajar e de suas fãs, que tentaram seqüestrar ele._


End file.
